


Breaking Ren

by TempleOfDepravity



Category: RWBY
Genre: Abuse, BDSM, Content Advisory This one is Pretty dark, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Femdom, Forced Feminization, Human Pets, Humiliation, I feel terrible for Nora, Later MindBreak, M/M, Maledom, Mindbreak, Non-Consensual Spanking, Pet Blake, Pet Ren, Pet Vel, Pet Weiss, Pet Yang, Semi NTR, Spanking, pissing inside
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempleOfDepravity/pseuds/TempleOfDepravity
Summary: Being a team leader sucked, you had to do too much paper work, it was incredibly stressful, and you also had to clean up for your teammates who didn't listen.  Sometimes, you had to teach them a lesson, and if one of them prevented you from teaching that specific persona  lesson, well maybe you should start with them.
Relationships: Coco Adel/Jaune Arc, Jaune Arc/Lie Ren, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc/Velvet Scarlatina, One Side Jaune Arc/Nora Valkyrie
Comments: 77
Kudos: 122





	1. Enough is Enough

**Author's Note:**

> So this one will most likely be a series, and again it's kind of darkish. I hope I tagged it well enough as a warning. I may do some minor parts with what happens with RWBY later, but I'm not huge on writing most of the team.
> 
> Also I have a much softer one for tomorrow, promise!

“Mr. Arc, Ms. Rose.” Came the stern voice of Professor Goodwitch, her piercing blue eyes gazing down on the two leaders. “Going forward, I hope that I won’t have to call you in anymore, am I clear?” Her stern voice caused the two students to shudder.

“Yes Ma’am!” Came the dual replies of Jaune Arc and Ruby Rose.

As the door closed in front of them, the two slumped in unison. 

“This sucks.” Ruby’s voice breaking the silence.

“Tell me about it…” Jaune stood up straight, stretching his back, “I can’t believe we had to sit through another lecture because of Nora and Yang.” His normally goofy tone serious, frustration eking out.

“Tell me about it! And the others don’t help at all!” Ruby threw her arms into the air in frustration, the two of them now on the move back to their dorms.

They had once again been lectured due to the trouble that their teammates, specifically Yang and Nora had caused. 

“Tell me about it, Ren just let’s Nora do what she wants, and Pyrrha, I love her, but she can’t handle Nora’s craziness.” A soft growl leaving his throat, his eyes glancing down to Ruby.

“I KNOW! Blake doesn’t bother helping with Yang, and Weiss gives me trouble because I can’t keep my older sister under control! It shouldn’t be my job! But apparently being a leader means we have to take all the flack for our teammates.” 

“Coco doesn’t have to deal with this, her teammates are so well behaved! And why isn’t Cardin or Sun here? Their team’s always cause trouble! Why aren’t Nora or Yang here either way!?” 

Several students watched as the duo made their way through, still in their training gear. 

Glynda had held them back after combat class, neither had the chance to eat and both were still drenched in their own sweat. They were obviously tired, but had to deal with a several hour lecture on why they need to keep their teams under control, this had become an all to common occurrence. 

“I dunno Jaune, but it’s getting annoying! I’m still hungry but the cafeteria is closed, now I just want to take a shower and go to sleep.” 

Jaune grunted his response, he felt the same way, feeling his stomach grumble he resigned himself to a hungry night. Soon they made their way to their doors, “Night Rubes, good luck.” 

“You two Jaune.” He watched as she made her way into her room, as soon as she entered he heard a crash, and a seriously miffed Ruby.

Resigning himself to a similar fate he made his way into the dorm. His teammates were still awake, Nora jumping on her bed, Ren sitting and meditating, and Pyrrha staring at him a worried and warm look on her face.

“Hey.” Was his only response, he should have come up with something better, but he was just tired. 

Pyrrha looked as if she was going to say something, but then Nora interrupted her. 

“Hey fearless leader! What took you so long!?” 

Jaune stared at her, an incredulous look on his face. She couldn’t seriously be asking that, fuck, she was Nora of course she was. He wanted to say something but relented, no matter what he told her nothing would happen or change.

“Look, I’m just tired… I’m going to take a bath and go to bed.” Pyrrha got up and handed him his clothes and a towel.

He gave her a warm smile, one that she returned in kind. “Thanks Pyr.”

“You’re welcome Jaune.” He looked at his other two teammates one more time and relented.

Turning around he made his way into the shower, turning on the water he shivered, realizing that all the hot water had been used. He growled, today was just not his day. Taking off his armor he let it drop the floor with a thud.

Staring down he felt his lower half twitch, with all the stress that his team, mostly Nora, had caused him, he hadn’t gotten the chance to relieve himself properly. 

Once he removed his clothes he moved into the shower, originally he wanted to stroke one out, but with how cold the water was he could barely concentrate. It didn’t stop him from staying hard though, his frustrations grew when he heard a crash followed by Pyrrha’s voice, “NORA!”

Quickly turning the water off before he could even start to clean himself, he wrapped his towel around his waist, making his way out his eyes shot open.

His Guitar, the one that had been a gift from his sisters was in splinters on the floor. “Wha… What happened to my guitar?!” His normally kind voice filled with anger, causing the others to look at him in shock.

No one answered, but he already knew, his eyes shot to Nora. She stared at him like a deer caught in the headlights.

If he had been any less angry at this point, he would have noticed the way that Pyrrha eyed him, hunger in her gaze.

“Nora! What the hell happened?!” His voice commanding, he didn’t see Pyrrha shiver in an odd sense of delight. 

“N...NOthing! It was an accident I swear!” Nor was panicking, she hadn’t meant to smash his guitar, she’d never do anything like that on purpose! But the look in her leaders eyes caused her to an unusually high amount of fear. 

“Damn it! It was a gift from my sisters!” His eyes were dilating, and his pulse quickening, anger rising he made his way towards Nora, who started to sink back into her bed. 

Though, before he could get any closer Ren stood in his way. Their eyes meeting, the silence that ensued caused a sense of tension that could be cut with a knife. 

Ren was the first to break the silence, “Jaune, she didn’t do it on purpose, don’t yell at her.” His voice was stern, but this just just incensed Jaune further.

Yeah that’s how it always was, he wouldn’t help keep her under control, but the moment someone tried to discipline her he’d get in the way. Jaune felt his anger rise, he was tired, he was frustrated, he was angry, and he was god damn horny. His temper rising he glanced at Nora who shrunk back.

Once more he sized up Ren, he noticed something he never did before, Ren was awfully slim, his waist was similar to Weiss, but his hips were closer to Pyrrha’s. A sinister thought came to Jaune’s mind. 

Closing his eyes he started to chuckle, this didn’t sit well with any of the other three, Nora watched on in fear, Pyrrha in worry, and Ren with a sense of nervousness. “Okay… okay… you don’t want me to discipline her, I get that. You don’t want to help keep her calm, I got that. So…”

His right hand suddenly grabbed the back of Ren’s head, his left shooting down to his waist reaching behind grabbing onto his ass. Squeezing he saw Ren wince in pain, “If I can’t discipline Nora, then I’ll discipline you. Starting from now on Ren?”

Everything was silent, no one could quite believe what Jaune was doing, “You’re going to be my bitch.” The shock on the other’s faces was audible. Before anyone could reply, Jaune smashed his lips into Rens, forcing the smaller boy back. His right hand leaving Ren’s head, now grabbing onto the other cheek, he squeezed and massaged.

There were a few things that Jaune hadn’t noticed before, Ren smelled really good, he had an incredibly feminine figure too, and a pretty face. His ass, which was normally covered by loose fitting clothing, was actually pretty big. It was nice and plump, so much so that Jaune couldn’t help himself. Pulling his right hand back he gave Ren’s ass a heavy and powerful slap. 

Ren tried to pull back from Jaune’s advances but couldn’t, his lips parted when Jaune slapped him allowing Jaune’s tongue to invade. He continued to struggle, feeling the invading tongue assault his mouth, he didn’t know when but Jaune was clearly stronger than him now. 

He began to panic, having to rely on his training and semblance to keep from completely freaking out. Though a stray thought entered his mind, why weren’t the girls helping?

Nora had no idea what was going on, one moment she messed up and was about to get scolded, the next Jaune-Jaune was assaulting her Renny, normally she would have put a stop to that, but she couldn’t move. Her body was incredibly tense, and the shock was too much for her.

Pyrrha was much the same, though, there was a growing fire in her body, this was hot. The way Jaune took command, and assaulted Ren, the way he said, no STATED, that Ren was going to be his bitch? She should be mad, jealous even, but she couldn’t help herself, this was the Jaune she knew he could be.

Jaune continued his assault, not letting Ren relax, his tongue pushed and pulled on Ren’s. Ren tasted pretty good if he was being honest, he felt Ren unconsciously moan with every squeeze, push and pull at his ass. Jaune felt his cock harden more under the towel, he couldn’t believe he was going to do this, but damned if someone was going to take responsibility.

After what seemed like an eternity he pulled away with a pop, Ren’s eyes hazed over, he wasn’t thinking straight. Jaune smiled as he removed his hands from Ren’s ass, grabbing onto the smaller boy he pushed him onto his bed, forcing him to sit. This caused Ren to sit down, his eyes staring up at Jaune.

Jaune smiled, his next action surprising everyone, especially Ren. “Pyrrha!” Her attention snapped towards him.

“Uh, y...yes Jaune?” He heard her hesitant, he couldn't’ blame her, but if anyone here would listen to him it’d be her.

“Pyr, grab my scroll, start recording, and make sure Nora can’t move.” Pyrrha was confused by his orders, though she loved the way he said it, that didn’t make it any less confusing.

When she didn’t respond he grew irritated, “Did I stutter?!” 

The sudden rise in his voice caused her to panic, she grabbed his scroll put record on and made her way to Nora. Who was still in a daze. Pyrrha made sure to wrap her arms around Nora. She used her semblance to chain the poor girl down, a metal chain that they had used for training served this purpose.

She proceeded to record, using Jaune’s scroll confusion struck her, but that ended the moment that she heard a wet thud on the floor. Her jaw dropped, and drool escaped her lips, her eyes cast themselves lower as she finally got a view of Jaune’s penis. No that wasn’t the right word, it wasn’t a Penis it was a thick fat COCK. She swallowed hard as her throat grew dry.

Nora, hadn’t moved, she couldn’t. When Jaune dropped his towel her world came crashing down, a dark sense of dread filling the pit of her stomach.

Ren began to panic, he heard the thud before his brain fully registered what was going on. Before he could even register the sight his sense of smell was invaded. A sour, tangy, and salty smell invaded his nostrils, then he was hit with something. It was a powerful slap, smacking his face with a powerful thud. He felt himself still as he saw what was in front of him, it was a thick veiny cock, Jaune’s to be exact.

He swallowed hard and panicked, in the next moment he felt something hot touch his lips. Looking down he found the head of Jaune’s cock pressed up against his lips. He could smell it clearer now, it smelt like it hadn’t been cleaned yet, the must was strong. And he hated to admit himself, he felt his own penis grow hard. Though, no one would be able to notice.

He looked up at Jaune, who didn’t say anything.

Jaune placed his hand around his cock, he enjoyed the ensuing silence, the lustful look from Pyrrha, the stunned silence from Ren and Nora. Yes, this was good, there would need to be more of this.

He pressed the tip against Ren’s mouth again, he slid it across, allowing his precum to smear across his lips. “Ren…”

Ren took his eyes off of Jaune’s cock, just long enough to meet his, he felt the tip brush against his nose smearing a dollop of precum onto the tip. 

“Ren, you know what I want you to do.” 

Ren knew, but he hoped he was wrong, either way he wasn’t going to open his mouth. Though, this caused Jaune to become impatient. After a moment of silence he felt a heavy wet slap across his face. Jaune had just slapped him with his dick, before Ren could respond he was hit with another, this time from the left side.

“Open your mouth Ren.” Ren continued to defy him, though he had to wonder why he hadn’t put up more resistance. Then the thought hit him, he’d always stand up for Nora but never himself. Good, he could make use of this.

Using his free hand he grabbed onto Ren’s nose and pinched it close.

Ren tried to reach out to pull Jaune away, or to defend himself but the moment he did he felt a pressure on his own groin. Jaune’s leg had shifted to make sure that if he tried anything he’d be in pain himself. Ren did his best to hold on, but he could only last a minute before he needed air. Opening his mouth to breath he found it instantly invaded.

The taste came first, it was awful, it was musky, sour, tangy, and salty. The flavor alone made him want to gag, he could taste the left overs of Jaune’s pee, as well as the bit of precum. He wanted to say something, to do anything, but he couldn’t. Next came the sensation of having it in his mouth, it was huge, stretching his jaw to an uncomfortable degree. His tongue rubbing against the lower parts, he could feel the veins slide across it. He shuddered in disgust, this wasn’t something he ever wanted to do, and he absolutely hated it. More so when he felt it slide to the back of his throat, causing him to gag. Ren had never taken anything this big before, and it made him uncomfortable, so much so that he wanted to throw up, but there wasn’t any room for that!

Pyrrha’s eyes shot wide as she watched Jaune just slam his cock into Ren’s mouth. She watched him force himself all the way to the base. The fire in her core became more intense as she began to rub her thighs together, she should be helping Ren! But instead, she felt an intense desire grow in her, she needed Jaune to do the same to her, she should have been jealous but she couldn’t be, this was insanely hot. She just hoped that once he was done with Ren, he’d do the same to her.

Nora wanted to cry, she wanted to scream, but she couldn't’ find her voice, she couldn’t move. All of her normally strong nerves gave way, her body shook in fear, this wasn’t her fearless kind leader, this wasn’t her sister Pyrrha! What was going on?! 

“Oh Shit!” Jaune wasn’t one to curse, but he was just so frustrated and tired. He couldn’t believe he’d done it, he shoved his cock all the way into Ren’s throat. He felt it clench around trying to force him out. He took a moment, just stood there, he enjoyed the heat coming from Ren’s mouth, the way that his tongue moved around struggling to push him out. God this felt good, it was exhilarating. His hands had moved to grab Ren’s head, he made sure that he wouldn’t pull back. 

He felt Ren begin to panic, his breathing became tense and quick, he was running out of breath. Jaune smiled, he waited till the very last moment and then he pulled out. He watched as strings of saliva trailed from his dick to Ren’s mouth, he watched as his friend, no his bitch, cough as air escaped his longs. 

“Jau Ne! You… why... !?” Ren could barely get the words out, he was trying his best to breath, to get air back in his longs, and not to vomit. The taste was still there, it was awful, it was far worse than the smell. He did his best to remain calm, to try to analyze the situation, but as he started to look back up it happened again, he felt Jaune’s pelvis smash into his face once more.

“Shit Ren, you’re mouth is so tight.” Jaune let out a soft groan, he once again stayed there, letting Ren's warm mouth envelope his throbbing dick. This wouldn’t be enough though, he would have to start moving soon, though he could enjoy it just a little longer. “You never talk, might as well make use of it!”

Jaune pulled out one more time, this time though he didn’t come all the way out. His dick was covered in saliva, he felt Ren’s mouth clench around it. He smiled as he looked at Ren’s lips pucker, “Shit you really do have dick sucking lips, they’re plump and ready.” Once more he thrust in with a wet smack. 

Ren began to gag again, his throat was being violated so thoroughly, his mind was going numb. The taste was horrendous and the smell was getting to him, it was causing his body to stop listening to him. He felt Jaune enter his mouth again, only to pull out shortly after. He felt him repeat this over and over, he could hear the wet smacks from inside, he could taste the percum that started to drip out more fervently. Soon his eyes began to roll to the back of his head, he couldn’t stay conscious for much longer.

Jaune continued, everytime he pulled out, more saliva and a little bit of his precum began to gather. Ren’s lips were moist and wet now, a mix of his saliva and cum coating them in a nice gloss. 

He began to pick up the pace, the sound of his wet smacking filled the otherwise silent room. He turned to Pyrrha who had slid her hands between her legs. Fuck that was hot, she was still recording and her attention was fully on his thrusting hips. She was watching his dick like a hawk, he’d have to reward her later. Turning his attention to Nora he could see tears forming, as she struggled against her bindings. Part of him felt awful, it tore his heart to see her that way. But, she deserved this, he was their leader and he would execute punishment.

His hips continued to piston back and forth, Ren no longer struggling against his thrusts. It didn’t take long, he had been ready to release a good while ago and had only held on to enjoy the feeling. It didn’t happen all at once, he felt his cum begin to splurge out of his dick, his hips continuing to move. Everytime he pulled out his cock was coated in his own semen and saliva, thick white webs stringing between the two Ren’s lips and his dick. When he felt the strongest pulse he pushed himself all the way down Ren’s throat, leaving his cock there forcing Ren to wake in order to not drown.

Ren felt sick, he felt Jaune’s seed spill down his throat and into his stomach. It was a disgusting feeling and it made his skin crawl, but a very tiny part of him found this exotic, his penis twitched in his pajamas, a small amount of precum staining them. He felt the hot thick fluid get stuck from time to time, forcing him to swall around Jaune’s heavy dick, something he seemed to enjoy. When he felt it stop, Jaune pulled out, he watched as thick webs of saliva and cum stretched and connected his mouth to Jaune’s still twitching dick. Ren hated the taste, but at least it was over.

It wasn’t over, Jaune was just getting started. He said Rene was going to be his bitch, so he was going to make him his bitch. Thankfully Ren was too tired to resist, and Nora had already cried herself into exhaustion, Pyrrha? Apparently she had just had her own orgasm, if her sudden janky movements were anything to go by. He’d definitely have to treat her later, she was being such a good teammate, unlike these two.

Jaune watched as Ren heaved for air, his chest rising and falling, then he noticed it the small stain on Ren’s pants. He began to laugh, catching Ren’s attention, “Alright, you ready for part two of bitch training?” The look of fear on Ren’s face told him that no, no he wasn’t ready. 

Jaune grabbed onto Ren’s shirt, pulling it up over his head and tossing it to the side. Jaune pushed his exhausted teammate back, he watched as Ren’s chest rose and fell, he admired the view. Ren was far more womanly than most of the woman he’d seen. His waist was thin and he didn’t have an announce of visible muscle. Jaune couldn’t help but lick his lips. 

Reaching to the end of Ren’s pants he pulled them off, only to pause once he saw Ren’s penis. A gleeful smile appeared on his face as he positioned himself between Ren’s legs. “Hahahaha! Hey Nora!” 

Nora’s turned to Jaune, her eyes puffy and red, “You don't have anything to worry about, Ren wouldn’t have been able to satisfy you after all.” Her confusion ceased when she saw where Jaune was looking.

“Ren, this isn’t a cock.” Jaune smiled as he slid his hand against Ren’s penis, fully erect it only reached up to 3 inches, his testicals were small and smooth, and there wasn’t an ounce of pubic hair. “This Ren, this is a cock.” He pulled his now hard dick and slapped it across Ren’s pelvis placing it next to Ren’s. 

Pyrrha made sure to record with increased interest, the difference was tremendous, Jaune’s was 4 times as large as Ren’s. She felt bad for her friend, she didn’t enjoy his humiliation, but she was getting off on Jaune’s commanding tone.

“Don’t worry Nora, I was planning on keeping Ren for myself, you don't have to worry bout this.” Jaune slapped his cock against Ren’s, a loud meaty thwack was the response. He watched Nora panic, good this was really her punishment. 

Honestly, he hated that he was doing this, but his lust, and frustrations drove him over the edge. He didn't believe that the size of a man’s dick mattered, not in the slightest. But in this case it did, only because Jaune was going to turn Ren into his woman, he wouldn’t need it anyways. 

Turning his attention back to Ren, he smiled leaning forward he placed gentle kisses into the crevice of Ren’s neck. “Don’t worry, you won’t need it, you’re going to be my bitch now Ren… no Lie.” He smiled as he heard Ren’s calm facade crack at the use of his first name. “No… Lian.”

Jaune’s hands traveled across Ren’s slender frame, he had to be as thin and soft as Weiss, this was insane! He had joked about it earlier, but Ren really did have a womanly figure, wide hips a big ass and a small waist. Pulling himself back up he pulled away, flipping Ren over and putting him in the middle of the bed.

Jaune climbed up after him, his fr… no his bitch didn’t move, instead he simply laid there. Jaune took the time to enjoy the rear view. His cock was hard, as he watched Ren’s prime ass. “Shit, you’re definitely better off as my woman Ren. That ass was made to fuck.” Ren had a fine ass, it was big and round, the kind meant to be pounded. He estimated it was probably bigger than Blakes, good thing too, Ren was far more attractive than Blake was anyways.

Jaune positioned himself behind Ren, pulling his bitch so that way his legs rested on Jaune’s lap. He slid his cock between Ren’s ass and began to position himself, moving his hips back and forth to get a good feel. He watched as his girth vanished in the crevice, “You’re ass is so fine.” He raised his hand into the air, Pyrrha’s breathing stilled as she prepared for what was to come, Nora panicked, Ren had no idea. 

THWACK! THWACK THWACK! “MMMMPH!” Three powerful slaps, Jaune had hit Ren’s jiggling ass three times, each one causing vibrations to travel through his rear. Ren felt intense pain going through his body, he wanted to scream out in pain, but he couldn’t. His throat was still sore from being raped, he could barely swallow as it was.

“Damn, Damn that’s hot.” He did it again, and again, “This is an ass, that was made to spank! Lian! You were made to be my bitch!” THWACK! Jaune hit it again for good measure. “Pyrrha!”

Pyrrha’s attention snapped to Jaune, she had been too entranced by what was going on. “Yes Jaune~” Her tone was seductive, she had to have Jaune, oh god she needed him.

Jaune noticed it, and felt a chill down his spine, he stared at her and his heart fluttered, god she was amazing and he’d be lucky if she’d even consider him. Though, with the way things were going tonight, well that probably wasn’t too far off. He felt his nerves falter as he tried to think of a response, “Right… uh, right, get closer, I want you to record this, I’m going to turn really start the bitch making program now.”

Pyrrha sucked in some air, time to be straight forward, “Only if fuck me after.” There she said it! She watched Jaune for any change, she got none.

“No.”

Her heart shattered into a million pieces, she felt tears start to form at the corners of her eyes.

“No you deserve to be loved, not fucked, I’ll make love to you. I’ll be yours only if you’re mine.”

And just like that, her mood did a 180, she pounced forward almost bowling Jaune over as she wrapped her arms around his sweaty form. Unlike Ren she loved the smell, she adored it and it drove her wild, his musk was intense and she needed it close up. Their lips met in a searing kiss, with a pop she pulled away, “Yes please!” Both smiled, staring at each other lovingly.

Nora felt dumbfounded, what happened, what was going on?! Why were they happy but she wasn’t! She needed to help Renny! But she couldn’t move, she didn’t have the strength. 

Ren should have been happy for his friends, he really should have, but he couldn’t be the only thing he could be right now was in pain. 

“Right, make sure to get this okay?” Jaune said as he smiled at Pyrrha, she nodded inr response with an equal smile on her face.

“Right, here we go Ren, time to make you my woman.” Jaune put the tip of his cock against Ren’s asshole, Ren in response tensed and tried to squirm, though he had no strength. He needed to pull away, but before anything could happen, before Nora realized what was happening, before Ren could protest, Jaune slammed his cock in with a loud smack. Jaune felt his pelvis hit Ren’s plump pillowy ass, cushioning the powerful thrust.

“Holy! Lian! It’s so hot, you’re going to melt my dick off!” The intense heat along with the clenching force of Lian’s ass. Jaune pushed his weight on top of Lian, forcing his body down and pressing him tightly against the bed. He reached forward his arms wrapping around Lian’s neck and head forcing him into a headlock. “Shit!” He began to move, SMACK SCHMACK SCHMACK!

Pyrrha began sliding her fingers through her lower lips again, she’d decided on discarding her lower pajamas and fully embraced the debauched show in front of her. She watched as her now boyfriend began to slam his bitch, she watched his hips pull back his thick fat cock pulling out of her friends ass only for it to slam back in less than a second later. She watched the way that his ass rippled with each thrust, the way that Jaune increased his pace, pounding their once teammate into the bed with force. 

The only audible sounds were the creaking of the bed and the smacking of wet flesh. Jaune loved it, it was intense, and it was hot, he’d never felt this good before. He imagined how it would be to be in Pyrrha right now, how hot her folds would be. He wanted to be in her soon, now even! He continued to imagine he was fucking Pyrrha, his thrusts ecame stronger, faster, harder! He felt his body tense, he was about to cum. Pulling back he lifted Lian up by the head, still keeping him in a headlock. He pulled Lian onto his lap, bouncing her up and down forcing her to take his cock. Right her, Lian wasn’t Ren anymore, no she was his toy, his bitch, his fuck hole. He continued to thrust, forcing Lian’s legs open he gave Nora a good show, he watched in horror, fear, and possibly arousal. He let her see the way that Lian’s little dick flopped up and down, the way that his thick cock pulled in and out of her ass pussy. “Fuck, I’m almost at my limit!” 

Ren had hit his far before Jaune did, the way that he felt Jaune press against him, he kept hitting his prostate causing a sense of pleasure to fill his body one he hated. He was mostly in pain, Jaune’s cock had split him open in ways he never wanted and it hurt. Tears formed at the corners of his eyes as he felt his penis splurt, he watched as Jaune brought him closer to Nora. 

He felt shame, only his semblance preventing him from acting on it, he watched as his little splurts of cum splashed onto Nora’s shocked face. Then he felt an intense heat in his organs, Jaune released his seed once more, this time much more powerful than when he had buried himself in his throat. Ren felt the seme fill his intestine, the way it reached his stomach and caused him to bulge, that shouldn't’ have been possible, but he felt so full he watched his stomach inflate a little at the amount of seme invading his insides. He felt nothing but shame as Jaune pulled out, still cumming, leaving his ass a gaping mess. He watched as he covered Nora in his seed, the way her eyes glazed over at the scent. He watched as her face contorted into anger, fear, and something else he couldn’t place. He watched as tears formed on her eyes, she closed them and fell back, soft sobs escaping her lips. 

Jaune smiled, this was a good punishment, he’d make it up to them later, maybe when he had them both tamed. But for now, now this would do. He grabbed Lian once more, tossing her onto her bed, he watched her asshole gape, his semen dripping out, most of it was still inside. He’d done a good job, he watched as Pyrrha scooted next to him, the Camera trained on Lian’s ass, then over to Nora. 

“Mmmm, good job.” She said with a smile on her face, giving him a small peck on the cheek. “Thanks, couldn’t have done it without you.” He returned the gesture, grabbing the scroll from her hands he turned off the camera. “So… you wanna take this to the bath? I kind of really need one.” 

Pyrrha thought on it for a second before nodding, the two of them made their way to both get cleaned, but to also have some fun, the door closing.

The next morning everything seemed normal, at least, it would have been. Nora was incredibly quiet, Pyrrha was incredibly happy, Jaune was incredibly confident, and Lian? Well she was dressed in one of Pyrrha’s school outfits, makeup on her face with minor touch ups to help show her more feminine nature. Jaune had fitted her with one of Pyrrha’s corsets, to help train her waist a bit more. He had also done her hair differently, putting it in a more girlish side ponytail one that came off the right side of her head. The best part was that she wasn’t wearing any underwear, he could take her whenever he wanted, on her penis was a small chastity lock that Pyrrha had made for her.

The team made their way out, Pyrrha and Jaune hand in hand, Ren and Nora quietly after them. They were greeted by Team RWBY, well by Ruby anyways. Jaune noticed the flush faces of her teammates, the way they wouldn’t look up. He heard a vibrating sound, and noticed a remote in Ruby’s hand. He smiled at her, and she returned it.

“I see ya had a good night, huh VB?” His smile grew.

“I can say the same about you CF.” They both started to laugh together, “I can see that that school is going to be great going forward.” She nodded in response and they led their teams onward to face the day.


	2. Breaking in WBY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lian still hadn't broken, though there were more ways to break a board. Though, Ruby seemed to need help, good thing Jaune was such a good friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, this one is a bit more violent than what I've done before. So keep that in mind.

“MMMmmm♥ You’re amaaazing~” “Oooh Jaune~!♥”

“Mmmph~ Not Nearly as MMmph~ Amazing as you Pyr~”

**CREEK CREEK CREEK**

As the light of day peered into the room of team JNPR, two bodies rocked back and forth. Hands held together as their lips met one another. The leader knight and his beloved champion paused, their hearts filled with love and warmth as they peered into one another’s eyes.

With every consecutive thrust, every time their lips met little pecks here and there, his heart swooned. He really was lucky to have her, he’d make sure to never take her for granted. 

Pyrrha watched the boy of her dreams, the one who hadn’t known who she was, the one that helped her belong and made her feel loved. There were few who understood just how wonderful he was, and honestly at this point? They were just missing out.

“Mmmm~ OooOH Jaune~ I’m so close♥” She felt his fingers lace and lock with hers, through his palms she felt his pulse, felt his breath, they were in sync as one. 

“MMmm me too Pyr, I’m almost there~” The two continued to move, their hips bucking in rhythm with one another. Their bodies rocked and jerked in unison. Both of them felt the powerful burning sensation at the pit of their cores. 

“OOoOOH!” Together they came, Pyr’s pussy quivered, her juices squirting from her core. Jaune’s cock twitched, pulsed and convulsed as his cum erupted. Both of them groaned as the felt their respective orgasms hit a fever pitch, relaxing as they finally came to a conclusion.

“I love you Jaune~ I love you so much~ You’ve brought me so much joy, more than any other person has ever done~ Because of you I’m not alone, I’m not someone's idol, I’m just yours.”

“Pyr~ I feel the same way, I owe you my life. You’ve been there for me, when no one else was, when I didn’t believe in myself you did. I love you so much.” Once more the two lovers pressed forward, their lips meeting, a passionate kiss was shared between them.

Only to be interrupted by the stifled sobs of the individual on the bed next to theirs. Nora had nearly broken down, her mouth gagged with Jaune’s used underwear, her arms bound by powerful dust controlled cuffs meant to hold her in place. She sobbed as she watched her teammates, two people she thought were friends, currently use the love of her life as if he was nothing but a toy.

Her eyes clenched tightly, the last week had been hell for her and Lian. While she did her best to hold on, Lian had almost completely stopped, he didn’t fight or struggle but he didn’t give into their demands. He simply used his semblance to mute himself. Even now he did his best to hold on, his anus filled with Jaune’s thick seed, a constant occurrence nowadays. His face was currently buried in Pyrrha’s ass, forced to pleasure her as she and Jaune shared an intimate moment. 

“Nora… stay quiet, you’re ruining this…” Jaune turned to her, a part of him hurt, watching his normally bubbly teammate so down. But she had to learn, he needed to train her, and using Lian was the best way. “You just keep there, looking pretty okay? Enjoy my boxers, after all, it’s the only taste of a real man you’ll ever get.” He released a low hearty chuckle, followed by Pyrrha’s sweet giggle.

“It’s not all that bad Nora, Jaune’s got an excellent taste~” Her voice was low and husky, her eyes glancing back to her beloved who gave her an appreciative look.

Before they could get back to it, the alarm went off. Both eyes turned towards the Alarm, ah it was about time to get ready. “Right well… time this day started.” 

“Awww~ Okay. You get a shower first okay?” Jaune smiled and nodded, pulling out of Lian.

**PLOP**

A thick glob of cum oozed out of his constant gaping ass, “Well I’ll go get Lian ready too then~ Someones gotta get him looking pretty for the day, and I’m obviously the prettiest one here~” Pyrrha rolled her eyes at her beloved’s sarcasm, though… he wasn’t wrong. Hopping off of their gasping toy she took the time to appreciate Lian’s new look. Apparently Jaune’s cum was something intense, Lian had somehow become even more feminine lately. His waist had slimed, his muscles had begun to diminish, and his face had become smoother, more round. 

Pyrrha watched as Jaune tugged on Lian’s collar, pulling the leash they had gotten for specific in dorm use. They weren’t quite ready to make Lian’s treatment public just yet.

As the boys entered the bathroom; Pyrrha turned her attention to Nora. She moved towards her smaller friend, removing Jaune’s boxers. “There we go~”

“W...h...y?” Pyr watched as Nora began to sob, her eyes red from her fresh and old tears.

“Why what dear Nora?” Tilting her head she gave Nora a questioning look. “Why Lian’s being punished in your place?” 

“He’s not Lian! He’s Ren! My Renny!” Pyrrha simply shook he head as she gently stroked the ginger’s hair. 

“No, that’s not right Nora. You had your chance, Jaune gave you so many to just behave. But you spat on his good will. And well, Lian let you get away with everything, so as Jaune’s said, Lian had to be punished.” 

The two paused as loud grunts and thumps started to go through the bathroom. “Oh my~ Jaune just can’t help himself, he’s got such vigor~♥” 

“Whyyyyyy....” Nora struggled against her restraints, “I… I thought… I thought we were friends.” She felt gentle arms wrap around her, pulling her into a tight hug. 

“Oh Nora~ Of course we’re friends~ Just now… now Lian’s our toy too. You have to understand, it’s her place, and she’ll be happy once she realizes that. Besides~ you two would have never worked out.” 

Nora felt fear as Pyr continued to stroke her hair, where had the kind Pyrrha gone? Why were they doing this! She didn’t want them to treat her so badly, she missed her old team! 

“Don’t worry~ I’m sure Jaune will let you join one day, you’ll be our pretty little toy too~ You’ll get to have his babies! Oh it’ll be so wonderful!~” 

Fear seized Nora, she didn’t want that! She wanted Ren’s children!

“Come on, let’s get you ready~.” She felt a gentle kiss against her chee as Pyrrha stopped restraining her with her semblance. The old Nora would have jumped at the chance, but she was just so tired, she hadn’t been sleeping and she was mentally and emotionally exhausted. 

She followed Pyrrha as the boys finally came into the dorm. Ren was once again dressed up in a girls uniform… one that they had made for him. It fit his new curves well, his hair was tied to the side again, and his slim face was far more appealing. Nora hated herself, she realized how good Ren looked as a lady. She glanced at Ren’s skirt, knowing full well that Ren was going commando, Jaune didn’t allow Ren to wear underwear in the case he needed a nice quickie.

Though… to her confusion she noticed jaune hadn’t been wearing clothes. His cock free and hard still, he watched as he grabbed Pyrrha and her by the hands pulling her in. “Hey Lian! We’ll be back in a while, going to show Nora what a man can do.” Fear, absolute fear filled her heart as she stared at Ren, whose face was filled with terror, and hurt. But she watched as he used his semblance to mute his emotions, he wasn’t going to help her…

Ren was doing his best! It’d been so hard since they started mistreating him, they’d been using him as their personal toy for all their twisted pleasures. He wasn’t even sure if they’d had sex yet and were just using him. He hadn’t given in, he wouldn’t, but as he watched Nora get dragged away, powerless to fight against his situation he felt his heart sink. No… they couldn’t take Nora from him, she was the last thing keeping him together. He felt his semblance activate automatically, a form of defense he’d been using recently. His heart broke as he watched her teary eyed expression.

The door closed with a loud thump, he felt fear in his hearts as loud moans filled the bathroom. Crawling to his bed he moved into a fetal position, he hadn’t broken yet and he definitely wouldn’t now. But he still felt hot tears flowing from his eyes.

Nora’s breathing became ragged, her pulse erratic and her skin began to crawl. She was currently pinned between Jaune and Pyrrha, both of which were much taller than her. Her face was buried between Pyr’s impressive bust. Though, what scared her was the thick rod that was currently resting in the cleft of her ass. She felt it pulse, heat radiating from the meaty shaft, panic filled her as she tried to cry only to realize there were no more tears.

“Don’t worry Nora~ You’ll love this.” She felt Jaune’s hands at her hips, his cock repositioning itself in the gap between her thighs. She felt his hips move.

“No please… please Jaune, I want Ren to be my first, pleeeease.” 

“Now Nora~ You know Lian can’t give it to you, she’s just not big enough. But me?” She felt heat between her thighs, something was prodding at her entrance, her outer lips splitting apart. “Me I can give it to you, all of it.” She felt his voice, hot against her ear, he pulled back and her grip on Pyrrha tightened as she prepared herself.

Instead of something piercing her though, she felt the veiny rod slide across her quivering pussy. The head bumping and rubbing against her clit, shivers of pleasure and disgust went through her body. 

“Mmm~ You feel so good Pyr~” She felt the two above her move, pressing her against them tighter as they began to kiss. They were using her but not using her, this was horrible. Was this how Ren felt?

She did her best to stifle her moans, but everytime Jaune quickened, his pace becoming rapid, she lost a little of her resistance. By the end she was moaning loudly, her body betraying her as she felt Pyrrha’s lips against her neck, biting down on her. Jaune’s hands had moved grabbing and plying at her ample bust.

Being the least experienced of the trio she orgasmed first, it so happened to be the strongest one she’d ever had. “MMMOOOOOOOOOH GAWWWWD!♥” Shame filled her body as she wailed loudly, but even then Jaune didn’t give up, his thrusts constantly sending pleasure through her body even as she went limp. 

This continued for a few more minutes, she’d lost count as her mind blanked, she was so tired. 

By the end of it, she was on her knees covered in Jaune’s thick seed, afraid that it’d scald her flesh. Her orange hair was covered in white, and her face was drenched in his scent. She hated it, she hated it so much! She wanted Renny, she wanted her Renny to hold her. This was absolutely awful. ♥

She felt Jaune draw closer to her, “Heh~ Don’t worry, I’ll let Lian take one thing from you at least.” Joy, that was good! Ya… they still cared right? She was just tired, but she wasn’t broken. She wouldn’t break, not ever, a defiant flame rising in her heart. She’d save her Renny, and they’d be away from these two monsters.

She felt their hands all over her body as they washed her, toyed with her, prepared her for the day. 

As the trio came out of the shower Jaune watched Ren bowled over on Nora’s bed, his body was completely grey, obviously from his semblance use. 

Making his way over, Jaune raised his hand, giving it a good  **SLAP** , this caused Lian to come to attention. 

Ren’s eyes glanced over to Nora, his fears seemingly confirmed as he noticed how exhausted she was. So they did it… they’d taken Nora’s first. He felt another part of him crumble.

“Alright, enough moping, come on let’s get going.” He felt Jaune pull on him, forcing him to his feat. He followed mutely behind Jaune, though he noticed Pyrrha specifically kept him away from Nora.

As the four members of JNPR began to exit the dorm, they ran into the members of RWBY. Ruby had been having trouble keeping the rest of her pets under control, Weiss, Yang and Blake had all become more defiant, and it was obvious she was tired. 

“Hey Rubes, you alright?” He could hear the sounds of faint buzzing, at least they hadn’t rioted just yet, but it looked like she could use some help.

“Yeah, just tired, these three are such a pain to handle.” Ruby paused as she stared back to Jaune, “Hey Jaune?”

“Ya Rubes?”

Jaune noticed Ruby’s hands which began to twirl around one another, “Can you… can you help me train them?” 

Jaune cocked an eye as he looked at his meek friend, he noticed the dash of red on her cheeks. Pyrrha noticed it as well, a grin on her face as she elbowed her lover. “Ya, ya we’ll help you. Might as well get our pets tamed right.” 

“Tamed?! Pets?! You indignant bastard, what do you think we are!?” Jaune didn’t say anything instead turning to Ruby, even as Blake drew closer, he noticed the scowls that on Weiss and Yang as well. 

Turning to Ruby he patiently asked, “Ruby? Do I have permission to discipline your pets?” 

“PETS YOU BA…”

Blake was cut off by Ruby’s fervent nodding. “Yes please! They’re so terrible!”

The remaining members of team RWBY looked at their leader, shock apparent in their eyes. 

“Like this idiot could even…” Weiss was quickly silenced however.

**SLAP SLAP**

Both her and Blake stared at Jaune, each holding onto a different cheek. “Both of you will be QUIET! Do you understand me?” 

Yang was about to say something, step forward when she felt the vibrator in her pussy strengthen. Pyrrha had felt it earlier, their little toys had been made of metal, something Ruby had probably done intentionally as she was currently smiling at Pyrrha. “UHHGGGG YOU BASAAASTARD!” 

Jaune made haste, grabbing Yang by the hair and pulling her close, “You will be quiet, do you understand me?” If he had been paying attention to his beloved and his red headed friend, he would have noticed their faces turning crimson at his domineering tone.

“Let me Go you BASTARD!” She was about to strike him when she was suddenly pulled into an Armlock, Pyrrha had moved already pinning Yang to the ground, applying pressure to her back. “OW OW OW STOP PLEAsE!” Aura was great, but it wasn’t so great when it came to being held.

As for Blake, she’d barely been coming through from her shock, though that ended once she felt Jaune’s hands against her ears, her faunus ones. Fear filled her chest as the ribbon that hid her ears was stripped off. “You… you will show your real ears, you’re just a pet, not a person.” She was about to say something else when she heard a click. Turning to Ruby, she had noticed she was recording this.

“Ru...ruby?” 

“Sorry Blake, but you’ve caused us the most trouble, you need this. Now be a good girl.” Blake was about to say something else when she felt Jaune’s hands at her waist, underneath her skirt. Pulling down she felt him strip her panties off, with a tug he simply tore them from her posh rear. 

“Pet’s don’t need their underwear. Pyr?” 

“Yes?”

“Take Yang’s.” Yang began to panic as Pyrrha wasted no time tearing her pure white panties from her plump bottom. 

Blake was about to pounce on Jaune once more when she felt the vibrator’s power increase, turning to Ruby she saw her with the remote in hand. Strength left her as she used the wall to balance herself, before she could compose herself once more. 

**SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP**

She felt four powerful slaps across her bare ass, “AYEEEE!” They were hard and painful, strong enough to draw tears from her eyes. 

“You, will, listen.” She whimpered softly as she nodded her head. Jaune pocketed both her panties and the ribbon.

Turning to Weiss he saw her freeze, before he could do anything she gave up. She’d never been hit before, and honestly she had mixed feelings. On one hand it hurt, on the other though… “I’ll… I’ll get them myself.” 

Jaune watched as she slipped her panties off, a pleasant white color. Weiss flinched as Jaune’s hand came close to her face again. “Good girl…” She felt his hand rub against her cheek, scratching her gently. She nodded. 

“Well we have to go to class, I doubt this will keep them calm, but when everything’s done with the day we’ll get to training our pets okay Ruby?” 

Rubbing a streak of red from her nose she nodded. “Good let’s get going.”

And the group followed behind, Jaune, Ruby, and Pyrrha leading the way. Weiss, Ren, and Nora just behind them, and Blake and Yang behind them. Only four people seemed to be in a semi good mood that morning.

  
  


Glynda smiled as she watched her students pile out of her class. After her previous talk with Mr. Arc and Ms. Rose, their teams have been rather well behaved. With that said, she wasn’t blind, she’d seen the changes in their teams demeanor. From Miss Nikos sparklingly face, to Miss Valkyries downcast demeanor. The way that Xiaolong and Belladonna seemed unable to stay still, to Schnee’s oddly pleasant look. Though, what caught her attention was Ren’s change in clothing and continence. She hadn’t been the only one to notice, as she’d seen several boys, and even some girls eyeing the young man. Well young woman it seemed, she wasn’t one to judge. Though, she had a feeling that the change hadn’t been one of their own choosing.

She watched as the leaders of both teams seemed to hold themselves a little higher, their teams muting whenever they received their glances. A small smile touched her lips, so they had taken her talk about discipline seriously. 

As the day came to end she noticed only Rose, Xiaolong, Arc, and Valkyrie stayed. 

“You two know what to say.” It was Arc who spoke these words. 

Glynda watched as Xiaolong and Valkyrie approached her, Xiaolong seemed angry but muted. Whereas Valkyrie seemed emotionally tired. 

“We’re Sorry Ma’am.” Oooh~ This was pleasant. 

“I see… well so long as you learned your lesson.” Both girls nodded and waited.

“Alright! Let’s get going!” Ms Rose was the one to take command this time, the two girls nodded and followed her out.

“Actually~ Mr. Arc, Ms. Rose can you stay behind?” Both students stared at each other in confusion, though they relented and sent their teammates on ahead.

  
  
  


“I’ve noticed the change in your teammates. Don’t think I don’t know what’s going on.” 

She watched as her young pupils froze, fear obvious in their face.

“Now now, I’m not going to scold you, in fact. Good job.” 

“E...excuse me?” It was Mr. Arc who broke the silence.

“You’re doing exactly what needs to be done, both of you have done praise worthy work. Though… it seems that you’re still ‘training’ your teammates.” 

Once again the students paused, Rose was the one that answered next.

“Yes… ma’am… Jaune’s going to help me ‘discipline’ my team a bit more. They’re still a little unruly.” 

Glynda nodded, she knew how difficult it must be for the younger girl to keep her team under control. With a smile she pulled out a receipt. 

“Here you go, this is for both of you. I noticed the changes early on but I wanted to make sure first. This is from a special shop of mine, consider it a gift for outstanding leadership.” Both students looked at the tag, it was for a domination shop in Vale,  **TIED A KNOT** . 

“Ma’am?” Both students looked at the professor.

“These… things happen from time to time. Professors tend to give gifts to their favored students.” She smiled as she made her way back to her desk. 

“The expenses have been covered, you just need to pick up the products~” 

Both students nodded as they made their way out. 

Jaune didn’t know how to feel right now, he had expected to be scolded, to be shamed, but instead their professor had given them the okay. Apparently their hands off approach extended even this far. Turning to Ruby he saw the girl practically vibrating, a smile on her face. Instinctively he placed a hand on her head, giving her a gentle pet. He felt her lean into his touch, a smile on her face. 

“This is so exciting Jaune!” He agreed.

“Yeah… yeah it is. My team will go and get the supplies, do you mind bringing your team to our dorm? Get them ready?” 

“Sounds good!” He watched as the read reaper burst into a flurry of petals, grabbing her three teammates on the way out.

“What was that about?” Smiling at his beloved he held the receipt out, grasping it Pyrrha let out a small gasp.

“Seems we have permission.” Placing his hands behind his back he began to walk out, “We should get going, no need to change our uniforms will do just fine.” 

Pyrrha frantically nodded as she began to practically skip after him. Without a word both Nora and Lian followed. Lian was forced to stand on Jaune’s right, while Nora was on Pyrrha’s left hand.

“I suppose~ We’ll be making this official soon.” Jaune’s hand slipped past Lian’s skirt, lifting it so he could give her a good squeeze. He felt Lian flinch under his touch, his cock twitched in his pants.

  
  


Strange things had been happening recently, Velvet had noticed a change in her friends from the year below. She’d seen Jaune and Pyrrha become closer, finally they’d gotten that across it seemed. But she’d seen the change in their teammates, Ren had started to dress like a girl, and Nora wasn’t as peppy. She wasn’t sure what was going on but something had to be, though there was another thing. As a Faunus she had a heightened sense of smell. And lately she's been smelling something addictive coming from the four. Specifically from Jaune, Ren, and Pyrrha, rather she could smell Jaune on both his teammates. She’d seen the way he seemed to take complete control of Ren, how he was holding and domineering him. 

She wasn’t sure what it was, but it was exciting, and she wanted to know more. Her eyes trailed downwards as Jaune’s hand moved to Ren’s lower section, she almost gasped in surprise when she realized the other boy wasn’t wearing any underwear. Even more so when she noticed Jaune squeezing, his finger sliding in between the cleft of Ren’s ass.

Continuing her spying she found them at a well known Bondage shop, TIED A KNOT. This confused her, but she continued to watch, unnoticed so far. As they left the store she pursued once more, finally stopping when they took a detour down a dark alleyway. Silently she followed, her ears picking up on movement, muffled voices, and something else.

“Shit~ You’re so tight Lian, you wanted this didn’t you?” Vel felt a million emotions at once, fear, lust, jealousy, arousal, but more importantly, the urge to join in. Before her eyes Jaune Arc the dorky leader of JNPR, was currently smashing into Lie Ren’s ass, the rather pretty boy who no longer looked like a boy. No she saw a woman, nay a slut, one that was currently pinned against the brick wall of a building, their ass sticking out. She watched as Jaune’s pe… no his massive cock! Slammed in and out of Ren… no Lian’s plump ass. Their bodies bucking back and forth in sync. Her eyes gazed away briefly, Pyrrha was recording everything, a smile on her face, her tongue flicking between her lips from time to time. 

She wasn’t sure where Nora was, at least not at first. Glancing back at the boys, she noticed Nora below Lian, Jaune’s hands were actually on her hips holding her close as he continued to thrust into what was once her boyfriend. She could hear her soft sobs, as if she’d lot something precious. 

Normally Vel should have stopped this, she should have gone in there and made sure that none of this happened. But there was a part of her who watched this in awe, she felt desires she’d never experienced before, ones that were lightning an unknown flame in her belly. Before anyone would notice her she left, her direction back to TIED A KNOT.

  
  


Ren felt humiliation, he did his best not to show it, not to give them satisfaction. But even with his semblance it was hard to ignore the looks he was getting. He knew why though, he could feel it too, every step he took more would slide down his legs. Jaune’s semen which dripped from his ass had started to leak out as they made their way back to the dorm. 

He felt even worse when he realized he couldn’t see Nora’s expression, was she ashamed of him? He wasn’t sure, but he knew that things weren’t going to end any time soon.

When the team got to their dorm they found Ruby already waiting outside, her teammates nowhere to be found. “There you guys are!” Dashing towards them she stopped just ahead of Jaune, handing his scroll back to him.

“Thanks for letting me borrow this!” 

“No problem Rubes. I’m assuming the girls are inside?” 

“Yep!” 

“Alright let’s get going.” Pushing open the door he smiled at what awaited them. All three girls were currently stripped of their clothes, bound and gagged with their own underwear it seemed. “Nice touch on the gag.”

“Thanks! I figured they wouldn’t be needing them anymore so might as well make use of it.

“Ooh! That’s creative Ruby.” The red heads stared at each other, giving one another a warm smile. 

As everyone filed into the room Jaune began to strip, EVERYONE’S attention was drawn to him. Even those that had already seen him nude before. He’d grown a lot since coming to beacon, not quite on the level of Sun, but he had muscles that begot his loose clothing. Then there was the other thing, the other members of JNPR had seen it before, but for RWBY? This was a first, different emotions went through the girls. Yang was one of unbelief, Blake was one of an odd sense of fear, Weiss while unsure of herself felt something she couldn’t quite touch on, Ruby? Ruby felt an intense thirst enter her body, she wanted some of that.

“Right then, let’s get started. Lian, strip.” All eyes turned to Lian, who did their best not to look at anyone. Slowly she took off her clothes, revealing that she too wasn’t wearing underwear. But to the surprise of the members of RWBY, he also wore a small cock cage, one made by Pyrrha.

The girls felt pity for him, but that didn’t last long as they realized similar fate’s would befall them. 

  
Jaune grabbed the bags from Nora, tossing them onto his bed he began to fish through them. 5 collars were retrieved, each with a tag, and different animal symbols. A mix between cats and dogs, “These are gifts from Goodwitch. From now on you five are officially recognized as our pet’s and bitches.” 

Blake tried to interject again, but her underwear prevented her from doing so. Jaune simply turned to her and grabbed her by the hair dragging her to Nora’s bed. Even as she struggled she couldn’t find the strength to fully fight back. “Ruby.”

“Yes?” She asked, her face red and excited. “I’m going to start with this little bitch. Is that okay?” 

Ruby nodded enthusiastically, she failed to see the sorrow in Yang’s eyes. 

Removing the gag from Blakes Mouth he pinned her to the bed. “YOU FUCKING BASTARD!”  **SLAP** Once more he struck her face.

“I told you to shut up Blake.”

She still held her defiant look, “YOU BASTARD WHO CARES! I’M NOT A FUCKING ANIMAL! DON’T YOU DARE PUT TH…”  **SLAP SLAP**

“I don’t like using violence, I hate it even, I won’t punch you, but you need discipline.” Turning to Ruby he smiled, “Ruby can you hold her down for me?” 

The younger girl nodded eagerly. In a flash she was sitting on top of Blake who struggled under the weight unable to breath.

“See, it wasn’t just these collars, no~ Goodwitch ordered us some more.” From the bag he pulled two things, one was an anal plug with a black cat tail. “This one was for Blake apparently.” The second item? It was a studded paddle, “And this is for anyone who misbehaves, I suppose Blake gets to test both those out. 

Blake couldn’t see what was going on, she could barely breathe, but she wouldn’t let these bastards do what they wanted! She wasn’t an animal, he was a proud Faunus, not some… some human bitch! Before she could really get defiant though she felt Ruby hop off of her. Her eyes widened as she saw Jaune with the paddle in hand. 

“Here you go Ruby~” He handled the paddle to Ruby, her eyes practically going. 

“Can… can I really go first?”

“Of course! She’s yours after all~” It was Pyrrha who spoke up.

“Ruby… please no?” She couldn’t believe how excited her teammate was. 

“Sorry Blake, but you’ve been a bad girl. And you need to be punished.” A chill fell down her spine, in a flurry she tried to get up and run, but she was grabbed by Jaune. She felt his hands on her shoulders. In a flash she soon found herself face first on the bed, a hand held onto the back of her head. 

“Alright Ruby, give her a few good swings.”

A few good swings meant way more than just that. Blake’s eyes clenched as she felt the paddle hit her ass.

**SMACK**

**SMACK**

**SMACK**

**SMACK** **  
  
**

**SMACK**

It wasn’t once or twice, it was over and over. Blake lost count, her mind numbing from the pain she was going through, her ass red and on fire from being hit over and over. She blanked out not too long after.

“Well shit… she couldn't even last five minutes.” It was Pyrrha, a sinister smile upon her lips.

Ruby smiled, attaching the black collar with a cat’s paw onto Blake’s unmoving body.

Yang was at a total loss! What was going on?! WHY WAS HER SISTER DOING THIS! WHY WAS PYRRHA?! WHY?! She felt her heart shatter when Blake stopped moving. She didn’t want them to do this to her, no please make it stop. She wanted to shout and yell, but before she could she was interrupted. 

“Master, mistresses?” All eyes, including Jaune, Ruby’s, and Pyrrha’s all fell upon Weiss in shock.

“Weiss?” It was Ruby who spoke first, surprised the heiress had managed to remove the gag on her own.

“I’ve… I’ve been a bad girl, can you… can you please discipline me?” Well now that was surprising.

“Yes.” It was Jaune who spoke first. “Yes we can… though seeing as you’re being a good girl.” He paused and brought Pyrrha down on the bed, having her sit. “You’ll get the honor of having Pyrrha spank you with her bare hand.” 

Weiss' eyes lit up, she was getting special treatment! “Yes please! But… but can you spank me later too?” Her eyes were needy, hungry, so much so Jaune couldn’t help but smile. 

“Sure, so long as you keep being a good pet okay?” She nodded slowly.

Yang couldn’t believe her ears, this wasn’t the same Weiss she knew!

Weiss made her way over to Pyrrha, who couldn’t contain her joy, there was more to just being a dom in this situation. Pyrrha hated Weiss, she hated her so much. Not just because she had held Jaune’s attention for so long, no it was more than that. She hated the way that she used her position to leverage and berate Jaune when they first met. She hated how she often used her own position to trample on those she thought ‘lower’ than her. Then there was the way that she tried to use Pyrrha early on, she’d heard the whispers after that, that they could end up as a power couple. Her and Weiss? Yeah right, she’d rather be incinerated than let that happen.

As she felt the flat girl below her she couldn’t help but feel excitement, “You know Weiss~ I hate you.” 

**SLAP!**

Pyrrha’s hand came down upon Weiss’ smooth pale bottom. “I hated how you treated Jaune!”

**SLAP!**

A soft whimper escaped Weiss lips as tears formed at the edges of her eyes. “I HATED HOW HE LOOKED AT YOU!” Jaune felt guilt at this one, he really was an idiot.

**SLAP!**

More tears formed, Weiss ass began to turn red. “I HATED THE WAY YOU LORDED MY POSITION, NOT YOURS OVER HIM WHEN WE MET!” 

**SLAP!**

Her slaps became heavier, faster, stronger. “I HATED THE WAY YOU TRIED TO USE ME! YET HAD THE GAL TO THINK HE WAS DOING THE SAME, YOU LITTLE HYPOCRITICAL BITCH!”

**SLAP “I’M” SLAP “I’M SO” SLAP “SORRRRRY!” SLAP “I’VE BEEN A BITCH!” SLAP!**

“That you have Weiss, but that’s okay, cause now you’re our good little pet, our little bitch, isn’t that right?” 

Weiss shivered at Pyrrha’s soft touch, the way she rubbed her reddened rump. “Yes… yesss I have mistress, I’ll be good~” 

“Good girl~” Slowly Pyrrha pulled Weiss back, planting a gentle kiss on her lips. Her eyes glanced towards Jaune’s twitching cock. “I see someone liked that~” 

“Shit that was hot… how could I not?” 

  
Giggling Pyrrha began to gently lay Weiss down on the bed. “You’ll get your chance to have fun with her too, but she’s still new at this and pretty tired I think.” Weiss though exhausted had a rather stupid smile on her face. Pyrrha slipped her collar on, one with a small fox paw.

“Now then… your turn, you stupid cow.” It was Jaune, grabbing onto Yang’s hair he flopped her onto his bed, back against the sheets. He saw the panic in her eyes, she wasn’t defiant any longer. For people like Yang hitting her friends was the best method of breaking her. Slowly his hands traisted her toned belly, his fingers slipping up to her breasts. His fingers pinched and twisted her perky nipples, “You’re just a huge slut aren’t you? Look at these milk bags, you’re only as good as a milk cow you know that?” 

Yang wanted to fight, but she was so scared, fear had gripped her heart and the once brave girls were gone. “Glynda got us some toys for you too~” She felt Jaune move, the sound of a paper bag ruffled. She watched as he pulled out what appeared to be two rings, with small weights dragging off of them. But then it hit her, those rings had needles. 

“Noooo” She muffled through her gag, fear starting to reach every bit of her. 

“Pyr, Rubes?” 

“Yes~” Both answered in a singsong voice.

“Hold the cow down for me please.” 

“Of course!” 

“Yes!” 

Yang felt her body held down from her sides. The air was soon knocked out of her lungs as she felt Jaune sit on top of her chest, his entire weight upon her body. She flinched, a heavy thick musk filled her nose. His massive cock lay just below her chin, resting between her breasts. She had already thought it was huge before, but now? Now it was terrifying, if that entered her, it’d break her… maybe that wasn’t so bad? Maybe… maybe she didn’t need Blake?

“Now… this is going to hurt.” Her attention snapped back to him, but she couldn't find his hands. Then it happened, an intense and sharp pain shot through her right breast, unable to clearly see she still knew what happened. The needle pierced her nipple droplets of blood slid down her breast. “There we go~” 

She squirmed under his weight unable to move, though a heat formed in her core, her pussy began to moisten.

She struggled under his touch, feeling him pull on the ring once it was in place. “Mmm~♥” She hadn’t meant to moan into her panties, but it happened.

“Wow… what a freaking slut.” It was Ruby, Ruby! “I can’t believe we’re related… Bet you’re mom was the same way.” Yang wanted to cry, but she wasn’t given the chance as her other nipple was pierced, once more pain and now pleasure burned through her body. She nearly blanked out like Blake had, once more Jaune pulled.

“Now don't be that way Ruby~ You can’t fight your blood sometimes, let Yang be a slut, it’s all good.” She felt his breath near her ear, “Don’t worry though~ I’ll be your daddy.” Her heart thumped in her chest, he did remind her of her dad… Why did she think that?! “You won’t be needing Blake anymore.” 

Panic filled her chest, but then she felt him pull on her rings, pain filling her body, she blanked out as she began to pee in fear and pain.

The trio got off of the broken mess of a girl, turning back to Nora and Ren, Nora by this point had stripped as she felt they’d want her to. They had done almost nothing to her, not in comparison to the others.

“Now then you two…” He paused smiling, however, he was interrupted at a knock on the door. “Huh… put a pin on that.” Slowly he opened the door, on his face peering through, it was Velvet who seemed oddly anxious.

“Hey Vel. Whats up?” Velvet could smell sweat and fluids from her side, oh god did she come at a good time?! 

“Uhm… uhm. Hey Jaune.” She smiled at him, Velvet was definitely cute, “I… can I join?”

“J...Join?” Before he could ask more, he was presented with a collar, a brown one with a bunny rabbit on it. A smile began to cross his face.

“Please?”

“Yes… yes you can.” Opening the door wide, Velvet couldn’t contain her excitement, a huge smile on her face as she looked at the stunned faces of Ren and Nora, or the broken bodies of WBY. Her tongue slipped past her lips as she walked in. “Welcome my dear bunny.” 

“Thank you master~” Jaune closed the door behind them. 

The night was going to be so much fun~ Good thing he had the camera set up in his room, it’d make recording all of this so much easier. As Velvet walked towards the bed he gave her ass a good firm slap, squeezing her tight rear, his fingers slipping through her underwear. 

“Mmm~♥” Her cheeks flushed red, his cock twitched in excitement, though he wasn’t the only one. He watched Pyrrha and Ruby eyed Velvet, lust and hunger obvious in their countenance. He wasn’t the only one looking forward to the next few hours.


	3. Cruel Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that he's gotten new toys, and a new lover he should probably break Velvet and Ruby in. And well Nora's looking pretty good too if he's being honest.

“Jaaaaaaauuuune pleeeeeease!” 

Ruby’s needy whine was music to Jaune’s ears, below him three gorgeous women lay, their backs resting comfortably on his less than soft bed. “Mmm~ I dunno Ruby~ do you really deserve it?” This situation had been so odd, how he’d gotten to this point even he didn’t really know. It was only meant to be a punishment for Lian, and Nora. But now? He looked around, surrounded by several women, Lian lay curled in her bed, while Nora sat on the ground eyes glazed over and lifeless. The other three members of RWBY, well they weren’t really conscious at the moment. Weiss had an oddly comfortable look about her, while Yang was cloaked in pleasure. Blake, he wasn’t sure, she’d stopped moving after her previous paddling, her body lay still and lifeless. Ruby had gone to town on her, her rear flush with crimson, his tongue slipped across his lips at the possibilities of fun he could have with that lucious rump. 

“Oh Jaaaaaaune~ Ruby needs your attention~” His heart fluttered in his chest, his treasured goddess’ whimsical voice sent pulses of ardor through his body. 

“Mmm~ You’re right my dear.” Their eyes met, adoration and devotion interweaved between them. 

Turning his attention back to Ruby, he watched as she writhed beneath him, arching and trembling beneath him. He could tell how much she craved his touch, she wanted this, more than anything it seemed. His eyes scanned back to Yang, “So? You really want this huh Ruby?”

Her head bobbed up and down, carnal desire apparent in her love struck gaze. “Yes, yes please I’d do anything~” 

He smiled, his cock swelled against her velvety lips, her arousal apparent. His cock skirted against her lips, he appreciated the heat and moistness. His tip teased her aching pussy, her hole clenched and squeezed every time he drew close only to pull away. 

“I dunno Ruby… you’re only fifteen.” With slow movements he ran the head through her juicy moist lips, enjoying the heated sensation for just a moment. “Mmm~ And… what about Yang? Would you give her up? Let her be nothing more than a sow? What about Blake, or Weiss?” 

Ruby paused, she loved Yang, and despite their previous altercation and her current situation she wasn’t sure. She wanted to discipline her but, but would she sell her sister? Let her be a piece of meat, just an oven for baby batter? Her thoughts came to a halt as she felt her body seize up, her entrance clenched as Jaune’s manhood pulstated against her needy pussy. She felt him advance, the tip pressing against her sinful womanhood. But he stopped, retreating from his advances, “Noooo please!”

“I need an answer Ruby~ Are you willing to let me use your team? Can I use them as I want? Fill them up with my baby batter, turn them into plump breeding sows? Maybe… maybe when I’m done I could give them away?” She watched as he turned to Weiss, hesitating, a brief flush of jealousy struck her. 

In her lust filled frenzy her judgement proved lacking, “Yes! YES YES PLEASE! YOU CAN BREED THEM! TURN THEM INTO YOUR PERSONAL PUSSIES! JUST PLEASE!” 

Well damn, Jaune had not expected Ruby to snap like that, but he’d listen to her. A sadistic smile crept upon his lips, with a quick glance he and his beloved made eye contact one more time. Apparently Pyrrha loved this, as a smile spread across her lips, possibly even wider than his own. Well, a promise was a promise, and it was time to consummate this moment of passion. His body moved forward, and his cock slammed forward, allowing him and Ruby to experience their carnal desires together.

**SQUELCH**

Ruby’s world faded to black as ripples of ecstasy filled her entire body. She’d wanted this, yearned and needed to have Jaune in her. She’d be lying if she said she hadn’t had a crush on her blonde friend. But out of respect for Pyrrha she never made advances, but now that she and Pyrrha could both be with him? She was ecstatic, apparently so much so that her first orgasm was through the initial penetration. 

Ruby felt full, electricity ran through her, her back arched pressing herself against him as much as she could. Jaune’s penetration put her into rapture, she’d been right to adore the young man. The man who didn’t care about her sister, but was her friend. Her eyes burned as tears escaped the edge of her eyes.

Jaune noticed her tears right away, the quiet sobs that escaped her quivering lips, panic filled his heart. “Oh shit, Ruby! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you.” He really didn’t, sure he was using the others as toys, but Pyrrha and Ruby were special. Velvet, Nora, and Lian were also special, they’d be his personal toys, and Weiss probably at this rate. But, Ruby and Pyrrha, they were his lovers, his equal partners. 

  
  


“No… no… it’s…” Her arms rose blocking the others from watching her tears. She didn’t mean to cry, this just meant so much to her. “I… thank you… thank you… I love you.” She hadn’t really loved anyone before, at least not in this way. She’d never even had a crush before Jaune! But this was a new sensation.

“Oh Ruby…” Ruby froze as Pyrrha nuzzled against her, she felt warmth fill her breast. “You’re loved… you know that right?”

She simply nodded, she just, she was happy. She… she loved Pyrrha too, she hadn’t admitted it, but her and Jaune, they’d been so nice to her, they treated her like equals. They never looked down on her like her team did, “I love you too Pyrrha.” 

“Oh sweetie… I love you too.” Her face flushed.

**Smooch~**

Her face flushed red as she felt Pyrrha’s luscious lips against her cheeks. She relished the moment, enraptured by joy she couldn’t stop Jaune from removing her arms. 

“I love you Ruby.” Her breath was stolen from her lungs, the ache in her chest vanished, her mouth grew dry as she felt his lips against hers. Much like a deer in a headlight she failed to move, seconds past and finally she felt life fill her once more. On instinct alone she opened her mouth, her lips paring as she began to suck on his lower lip. Pulling it forward she nibbled, something appeared to enjoy, a small purr escaped his throat, his vibrations reached her. She was elated, overjoyed, ecstatic, this was all she could ever hope for. 

“Wow, you’re tight Ruby.” Jaune found it hard to move as she clung to him. He allowed himself a minute, slowly retracting his hips he allowed her time to gain her breatings.

“I’m going to start again okay?” As she nodded her head Jaune moved once more, lunging forward he split her insides. 

**SQUELCH**

He’d managed to bottom out, his cock pressed against her womb pushing it back. 

Ruby felt far fuller than she had ever felt before, Jaune was inside of her, squeezing her womb back. “So… so big… wow, you’re so big Jaune.” She found it hard to speak, her mind was fuzzy, sparks flickered on and off as her thoughts tried to formulate words.

She heard him chuckle, his soft adorable chuckle showing that even with his recent ‘manliness’ he’d proven to still be just as him as he’d always been. She found herself unable to hold back a string of soft giggles, she stopped when she felt Jaune twitch inside of her. 

Jaune felt his face grow warm as Ruby eyed him, she wouldn’t know it but he’d always found her giggles cute. “Sorry… just… you’re giggles are really cute, kind of uhm… yeah.” 

Ruby’s face flushed crimson, she found herself attempting to hide once more behind her hands. However, Pyrrha and Velvet prevented this, grabbing her hands and holding them down to her side. Unable to hide herself she tried to close her eyes, but Jaune’s adoring gaze stopped her in her tracks. 

Then he started to move again, his hips rolled back, his cock slipping through her tight wet hole. She had just realized how much she liked having him inside of her, how full she felt. But, having him move, having his thick fat cock stretch and rub against her insides as he pulled out felt just as good. 

Her breath ran short as he slammed back inside of her, her insides stroking and massaging his phallus with every new thrust, everytime he pulled out she tried to squeeze him, tried to keep him from leaving her empty.

Jaune loved all of his girls, every single one of them, and one thing he’d learned by using their different holes was just how different each felt. Ruby was like a grip, she was small and tight, her pussy squeezed and massaged his cock every time he pushed in and pulled out. He loved it, it was a unique sensation that he couldn’t help but enjoy.

**SQUELCH**

**SMACK** **  
****SQUELCH** **  
****SMACK**

**SQUELCH**

**SMACK**

His hips bucked, and rocked back and forth, her compact form proved unyielding, her pussy squeezed and sucked with every motion. His eyes gazed upon her small form, her chest heaved every now and then. 

Ruby felt herself grow close to another climax, her world began to grow faint, and her muscles contracted. However, Jaune hadn’t gotten off yet, that wouldn’t be fair. “Jaune… stop… please…” 

She felt him stop, his cock buried deep inside pressing against her core filling her to the brim. “Shit, I’m sorry! Did I hurt you?” She felt his hands release her hips, his body grew closer, worry clear in his face.

“Ha… ah… no… Can… can I be top please?” She smiled at his curious gaze, he was obviously thinking about it, though it must have sounded odd of her to request.

So, if Jaune was being honest, he didn’t mind being bottom, in fact he kind of liked the idea of getting to relax. But, well Ruby being on top of him scared him a little. He’d seen her semblance, he knew she could move at fast speeds. He was ever so slightly worried that she’d burn his dick off, though as his gaze fell upon her he couldn’t help but relent.

“Alright.” Ruby’s heart thumped rapidly, delight filled her chest, now she was going to get her chance! She wasted no time as Jaune pulled her with him, their bodies changing places as she now sat atop his surprisingly toned chest. She could have sworn he was more noodly than this before. 

She couldn’t help but run her fingers through his toned chest, sliding through the clear signs of muscles she felt a sense of appreciation. 

“Wonderful aren’t they? He was actually quite well built before we started training.” Ruby nearly jumped as Pyrrha spoke to her right.

“Ri...right! I mean… I mean yeah, he’s wow…” 

“Pyrrha chuckled, while I helped build a more cardio based plan.” Ruby watched as Pyrrha’s eyes glanced at Nora who had huddled against herself. “Nora helped quite a bit.” 

Ruby turned back to Jaune, watching as he eyed his orange haired… friend? She hadn’t been clear if she was considered a pet just yet. She heard him chuckle, his voice low and gruff, “She really did… I never did repay her for that.” A cruel smile spread across his face, “I suppose I’ll have to do that today.” Ruby felt an odd sense of jealousy as she watched her lover eye his friend. She wasn’t sure where that came from, but apparently she hadn’t been the only one as she noticed Pyrrha look slightly unsatisfied. 

“Hmmph.” Not letting it get the better of her she began to move without warning. Oh gosh this was difficult, he was so big, and now that she was using her own weight she found it hard to shift up and down. Instead she opted for something different.

She smiled down at Jaune who was watching her,and just her now, her hips began to sway back and forth. Rolling her body she allowed him to move and shift inside of her, allowed her walls to clench and tighten around his cock. Her back and forth movements appeared effective, his eyes closed, his head laying back on the flat of the bed. She was in control and she’d take this chance to really get him to appreciate her.

Ecstasy filled Jaune’s lower region, his cock slapped and rubbed against her insides. He’d never expected to get this much enjoyment from so little movement. Her insides massaged and kneaded his cock, squeezing and milking him. 

He’d already been close to cumming earlier, but with her quick and rapid movements he felt himself reach the edge that much faster. 

His previous worries proved unfounded as she continued to rapidly grind against him, her plump mound ground against his pelvis as her juices spread across his pubic hairs. He found himself unable to tear his eyes away from her bouncing chest. Her small nubs jiggled, bouncing up and down, she still had a ways to go but he still loved her tiny little nubs.

“Mmm~ You’re great at this Rubes~ I’m going to come soon.” 

Ruby’s eyes flashed open a smile spreading across her face, “Yes, yes! Please! I need your cum in me, I want you to breed me too please!” 

She felt his hands grasp upon her thighs holding her down so she wouldn’t be able to move away even if she wanted to. Her movements became more rapid, her hips rocked back and forth. Her own orgasm began to build as her walls clenched and quivered. She felt his cock twitch inside her, pulsing rapidly. 

He was close, he was about to! She felt warmth fill her pussy, her caverns began to expand rapidly as his seed filled her, his cock pumping thick globs of his potent baby batter. His hands grip on her thighs straightened as he held her down, keeping her closer to him than before not letting her escape. She didn’t want to, instead she felt her own orgasm hit as his seed splattered against her womb her body quaked. Unable to hold herself up anymore she felt her world grow dark, her mind short fusing as she fell limp on his chest. 

Ruby had never felt quite that amazing before, she was on cloud 9. "That... that was amazing!" 

"You were great Rubes~ Though, you'll have to train up some stamina, we'll need your help with training the others soon." Ruby simply nodded, she was awfully tired, but yeah she'd have tons of fun training them. 

"Also don't worry, they're all of ours~ We'll get them special brands too, okay?" 

She nodded, that'd be nice, that'd be real nice. The thought of branding her sister's chest with her symbol fluttered through her mind, though it was time to nap.

“Good girl, you did good.” He smiled, his fingers slipping between her locks of matted hair. She’d exhausted herself enough today, taking a breath he pulled himself up. Taking a moment he placed her back against the bed, as he pulled out globs of his thick seed spilled out of her gaping hole. She’d really done a good job, being the bottom wasn’t so bad, he’d have to let Pyrrha top him at some point.

“Master?” His eyes snapped towards his right, he felt his breath leave his lungs. He felt bad, having completely ignored Velvet up till now, but apparently she’d enjoyed the show. In front of him, his little bunny bitch laid down, her head pressed against the bed while her plump fat ass swayed back and forth. Her hands grasped her luscious ass spreading her thick cheeks apart revealing her winking bud. 

Jaune and Pyrrha eyed one another, both unable to contain their excitement. 

**CREEK**

**SMACK**

**GLUCK**

**SMACK!**

Jaune’s bed rocked back and forth as his hips slammed into Velvet’s thick ass, his cock slammed in and out of her tight anus. Velvet’s body slid back and forth against his thrusts, slamming back into him as he pulled out. Pyrrha had taken her front, with a strap on she slammed into Velvet’s tight throat everytime Jaune pulled out.

Everytime Jaune pounded her ass, Pyrrha would retract her hips, back and forth the two skewered her between them. Their bodies moved as one as the bed creaked at their rapid rutting.

Velvet had proven to be a slutty bunny, her sweat drenched body arched and shuddered with every continued rut. She’d wanted them to take her violently, she’d wanted both of them to treat her like their little fuck toy. She’d been the one that offered her ass, she didn’t deserve her master’s precious seed, not yet. She hadn't earned it, but she could! She definitely could earn it in the future, maybe if she brought Master a new pet. Coco could use discipline, right, she could definitely offer her friend as a nice little slutty pet. 

Her thoughts came to a halt, her body being so thoroughly violated she’d begun to grow hazey, like the good little slut bunny she was. “MMMph!♥”

“Shit Vel, you’re ass is tight.” **SMACK!** Her ass jiggled as Jaune’s right hand met her fat meaty rear. “Fuck, you’re such a good little bunny! Offering yourself up like this, you’ve wanted to be fucked for so long huh?” His cock continued to plunge in and out, her sweat dripped and splashed around her round rump and tight hole every time he smashed back into her. 

Jaune loved how tight her hole was, her tight little bud had proven difficult to enter at first, but he’d managed to force her open. Her own sweat proved to be all the lubrication he needed, his hips continued to smack against her juicy ass, his brow covered in sweat. 

“She’s such a good dick sucker too, it’s not even real but look at her go.” Pyrrha’s hands gripped the base of Velvet’s ears. Her hips rocked back and forth as she continued to thrust in and out of her tight little throat, the saliva drenched toy continued to slide in and out of her puckered lips. “You’re such a little slut Vel. To think you had a thing for my Jaune~ I saw the way you looked at him, you wanted him to breed you didn’t you?” 

Velvet’s throaty moan was the only confirmation they got, though it was enough. “You’re a little slut~ Good thing you learned your place though~ You’ll have to work to get bred, but I bet you can’t wait, bet you want his seed in your womb. It feels amazing~” Pyrrha smiled warmly as she felt Velvet’s throat vibrate against her toy. Her eyes glanced back at her lover, the two shared a moment as their hips continued to thrust in sync. As they drew closer to one another she changed her timing, when he went in she’d thrust at the same time. Now they both plunged into the little bunny slut at the same time. 

Their lips soon met as they leaned forward, they’d have to thank their little precious bunny soon, but for now they’d enjoy treating her like the toy she wanted to be.

  
  
  


Jaune’s eyes fluttered open, his gaze fell upon the mess of a room in front of him. His beloved girls were at his side, both filled to the brim with his seed, their pussies dripping thick globs of cum. Next he found Velvet, her body buried into the sheets her ass propped up as cum dripped from her anus. 

His cock twitched, “Damn.” He was horny again, eyeing his options and his eyes fell on WBY. The three of them were still out, or at least they were pretending to be. He considered it for a moment, eyeing Yang’s fat breasts, Weiss’ thin form, and Blake’s red rear. But he decided against it, he’d much prefer to get to them when they were fully awake, he’d have to train them properly after all.

“Sniff.” Snapping towards Nora’s bed he found her curled up next to Lian. His heart nearly shattered, he hated to see her like this. He may not have shown it recently, but he was incredibly fond of Nora. Despite her being the primary cause for this he cared for her. Though… as he watched her, he felt his cock twitch. Nora had a fine body, ample breasts that matched Yang’s, hips as wide as Pyr’s ones that just begged for a good breeding, and a toned thick fat ass one that came from all of her previous training sessions. 

“I want to fuck you so bad.” She flinched, so she’d heard him, and apparently knew she was his current goal. Unable to resist he licked his lips, he was going to have her, take her for his. But… he stopped, no that wouldn’t work. Lian was still… annoyingly resistant to his advances. For all his attempts he’d yet to break his favorite toy, then an idea crossed his mind. A sadistic smile formed upon his lips as he drew closer, drawing behind Nora he slipped his hands across her thin waistline, his fingers slipping onto her belly causing her to flinch. “Hey Nora.” 

Nora flinched, his voice was soft and quiet, almost as kind as he used to be. “Y...yes?” She felt his arms wrap around her, pulling her close to him as he shifted onto the messy bed. His grip on her grew stronger as he lifted her, her heart stopped. She felt the head of his cock slipp between her folds, “No…” Her voice was low, her mental fatigue showing through. She was scared, she didn’t want Jaune to be her first, no, please no. 

“Don’t worry, I know.” 

A small gasp escaped her lips, his head pressed against her entrance, slipping past flicking her clenched walls. She froze as his shaft slipped past her lips scraping against her quivering folds. Her breath returned as he placed her upon his lap, her eyes gazed at his cock which now rested against her pelvis. Her body shivered as his lips touched against the crook of her neck, “You’re gorgeous Nora.” Her heart thumped loudly in her breast, his callused hands roamed her belly, squeezing her stomach whenever he could. “I wasn’t kidding, I really want to fuck you Nora. You’re so stunning, easily one of the most beautiful women I’ve ever met.” Tears formed at her eyes as his left hand roamed upwards, his lips pressed against her neck. She felt him nip against her collar bone, his tongue slid out gently flicking across her sweat covered flesh.

“You’re so plump, your flesh is supple, your short height only makes you all the more desirable.” She let out a gasp as his hand reached her breast, his grip grew tight as he squeezed his fingers digging into her lump of fat. “Li… Ren could never see it you know.” 

Jaune smiled to himself as he heard her sniff, he figured he’d get nowhere he tried the same things. So he was going for a different approach, he was going to treat Nora well, he knew that the two of them were codependent, so he’d work that to his advantage. He really did mean these things, Nora had such an outrageously delicious body, he wanted nothing more than to breed her, make her his, take her from Lian. Though he supposed he wasn’t taking her from anybody, Lian was his already. Honestly speaking, he actually loved both his friends, he hadn’t known when it happened, but they’d just driven him to the brink. Maybe the four of them could have come to terms, maybe it could have been something more. But now they’d have to make due with being his, they’d be his pets, his breeding toys, but he’d love them all the same. 

His left hand moved towards her though, his grip growing tight as he made sure to dig his nails into her flesh. To his surprise she released a soft moan, his smile grew as he gently bit into her neck. Her body wriggled beneath his touch, she wanted to get away but he knew she was afraid, she may not have realized it yet but she was already under his thumb. “Nora, I love you, just as I love Lian. You’ll both be mine~” 

Nora writhed under his touch, his warm breath against her ear sent sensations she didn’t find pleasing through her brain. She was afraid, his words were far scarier than anything he’d done to this point. Tears dripped from her eyes as she tried to think of a way out of this. She wanted something better for her and Rennie. Her thoughts paused as he moved, both hands grasping against her belly wrapping and pulling her close. She felt his hips jerk, his shaft slid across her folds. 

“Imagine it, my cock sliding in and out of your tight pussy.” 

She closed her eyes trying to imagine something else.

“I’d probably hit your womb pretty easily, you’re so small, and my cock, well…” She felt his right hand release her and flinched when he grabbed her hand. His fingers slipped through her clenched fist prying her palm open, her tears grew hotter as slipped her hand towards his cock. She felt him hand clench around hers as he forced her to hold his throbbing dick. It was warm, veiny… huge… she didn’t want this. 

“It’s amazing right? Imagine it inside of you, rearranging your insides. I’d make it so no one else could fill you, especially not Lian.” She grit her teeth as he scoffed out Ren’s fake name. 

But she couldn’t help the warmth envelope her core as he continued to move, continued to grind his veiny shaft against her now moist lips. She felt his hand move her own, her small fingers ran along the length of his throbbing twitching shaft. She gulped, she’d seen it before, felt it even, but only now did she realize how big it was. Her fingers couldn’t even wrap around the entire thing. 

“He doesn’t need to know, you know? It could be our little secret, you have needs, no one would blame you.” Nora bit her lip, she knew he was lying, his honied words were cruel and ugly. Despite what he said she’d keep strong, no matter how good it felt, no matter how amazing his cock was, no matter how wet her pussy was. “You’re hot you know, I can feel how wet you are, how easy it is to slide my cock across your folds.” She felt his hand release hers, but she couldn’t stop, she continued to slide her clenched hand up and down as she felt his touch her belly. She felt his fingers slide down, she felt him press down above her pelvis, she felt pressure against her womb. “I could put my seed here, you’d love it, I’d let you feel full and wanted.” She hated him, she hated the way he played with her, and yet she felt her womb shake.

Her core clenched as he drew her closer to an orgasm, “Please… please stop.” 

“Mmm~ But I don’t want to stop, Nora, I need you, I want you, I crave you.” She hated this so much, especially when his pace grew quicker, his hips moved faster and his cock stretched and grinded against her clit. “Mmm~ I’m almost there.” She felt his lips against her neck again, suckling against her wet flesh, his teeth bit down and she shuddered at his touch, once more a small gasp escaping her lips. “I’m just going to have to mark you for now, you’re mine already, but I can’t force it.” She shivered as he continued to suck on her flesh, as his touch over her body grew hotter.

“Mmm~ Let’s move a little okay?” 

She didn’t get the chance to question him as she felt herself shift again, her mind was too hazy put up any resistance. A sense of emptiness filled her, one she hated. Soon she felt a cool touch against her thighs, eyeing downwards she realized he’d placed her on top of Ren, whose body was face down. She currently sat atop his rear. 

“Mmm~ Lian’s such a good woman, I love her so much, just like I love you.” All it took was watching Li... Ren! Ren! Rock back and forth to realize that Jaune had entered her precious person again. She couldn’t see it, but she knew his thick cock was splitting her Rennie open.

“Mmm~♥” Her face flushed as she realized that Li… Ren… had moaned quietly in their unconscious state. 

“See? She’s such a good girl, you could be too, you know?” She felt his hands grab onto hers, “Look~ She’s not much of a man.” He placed her hands against Li.. Ren’s… ren’s… waist. She felt his rise up her arms, sliding back against her waist. “Like this.” The two rocked back and forth, he kept her close as his body swayed. She moved in tandem with him, she looked below and watched as Rennie… as Rennie’s body moved swaying to his slow rapid thrusts. 

She could imagine it easily, just being there with Jaune as he continued to thrust into Rennie, over and over. She imagined herself with a strap on… then she thought about herself on Rennies end. “Nnng! Damn, Nora, you did an amazing job!” She gasped as she felt his hands grip her tightly, she felt his nails dig into her flesh scrapping her sides. 

“Come on Nora~ You like this right?”

“No… no I don’t…” She hated this, she hated this so much, but she felt a fire in her belly as he held her close. Held her closer than Ren ever wou… had. 

“Mmm~ That’s okay, ooooh!” She felt Jaune jerk as he slammed hard, causing the bed to hit the wall with a loud thump. She felt warmth cover her back as he pulled away, horrified she realized he’d pulled out of Rennie was now splattering his cum across her back. 

“Mmm, you look even more beautiful like this Nora.” She felt his lips against her jaw, a small kiss pressed onto her chin. “Mmm come on, let’s get you cleaned up.” his hand met hers as he pulled her away from Rennie, she felt her heart break watching her be… her friend look so ragged, his body barely moving. Then she scanned the room, so many broken bodies. Only three seemed happy, her heart pained, how could she have let things get this far.

She hadn’t even realized when they’d gotten in the shower, her… her old friend. “Sniff…” She missed Jaune, she missed her sweet leader, not this… not… 

She gasped loudly as she felt his hands wrap around her, he pulled her close and lifted her. He pulled her into a scorching kiss, drawing her closer as his tongue invaded her mouth, she’d been so shocked she hadn’t even thought to fight back. Their lips parted with a loud **SMACK** she nearly fell to the tiled floor but was stopped as he held her close. 

“Mmm~ I love you so much Nora.” She felt his fingers once more dig into her flesh, his nimble digits crept into her hot caverns. “Don’t worry I promised I wouldn’t fuck you, but I’m going to at least let you experience pleasure. 

No one would know what happened, during that bath, just that loud frantic moans could be heard from the other side. 

That night two bodies were missing from the JNPR room, having borrowed Ruby’s scroll he’d taken Nora to RWBY’s, and the two of them slept alone. Jaune held her close as their naked bodies warmed one another, his fingers gripped her plump ass, marking them with his tightened grip. Nora and Lian’s hell was about to get much worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. I made a discord for those that want to join.  
> Don't be a dick is the biggest rule.  
> https://discord.gg/htrwJDfdhW


	4. A little Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora and Ren hate their lives, they find they're unable to escape. They hate Jaune so much, but they lack the strength anymore, fighting back does them no good, so what else can they do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! Okay so I did this all in one day in like 3 hours I think? A little less cause I kept getting distracted. This chapter was supposed to have more since I was hit with some crazy inspiration earlier this morning so I had to write it out.  
> The next chapter will largely focus on the girls, as Pyrrha and Ruby get to have control.  
> Also a sweet date night.
> 
> https://discord.gg/htrwJDfdhW  
> Once again have my discord link if you want to join and ask me questions about my fics.
> 
> Next time I promise it's MLP!
> 
> Also, I suppose I'm taking commissions now. Not sure if anyone wants that but ya know! Hit me up on my email.

**SMACK**

“Please… please stop!” 

Nora struggled against his hold, tears flooding from her eyes. Squirming at his touch she did her best to wriggle free, did her best to push him off of her, but she couldn’t her strength proved lacking. Pain filled her core, her lungs burned from a lack of oxygen, her eyes stung due to her tears.

“Nggh! No… No damn way!” She did her best, she tried to claw away, to scurry and free herself from his powerful hold. His hands pressed against her shoulders, keeping her body in place as his hips smashed against her ass, her rear jiggled every time he plunged into her. She felt her core ache and burn, her insides spread open as his manhood skewered her time and time again. 

“Jaune… please! We were friends! Please stop!” Her arms lost their strength, his pressed against her head, her face crushed into the floor as his hips grew more rapid. 

“Fuck you’re tight Nora! Your pussy was made for me!” Her sobs grew louder as she felt her body give way, his member split her open. She’d lost count of how many times he’d filled her, the sloppy sound of meaty member ramming into her tightening hole pierced the silence. She felt her juices, her blood, his semen spill out of her quivering pussy everytime he slammed into her.

“Please… please… I wanted Rennie…” 

She felt him draw closer, his hands releasing her from his hold, she sought to escape. However, he placed all his weight ontop of her, pinning her below his chest as his lips drew closer. “Nora… Nora… Nora… he never wanted you… he never loved you. He never made these NNNGGH god you're so tight, never made the attempt to love you, to show you his affection. Look at him.” She felt his hand lift her jaw up, forcing her to watch as Ren opened the door. His hair oddly neat, his visage that of what she remembered. 

She watched his shocked face, his hurt expressions as he stared at her. Then she saw the disgust form in his eyes, his face contorted into one of disdain. “You filthy slut…” Her heart shattered as she felt Jaune’s cock slam her womb once more, another batch of his fresh thick seed filled her as he pressed his pelvis to her ass applying more and more weight as he did so.   
  
“No… Rennie no… I…”

“Save your excuses! I knew you’d be trouble… I’m glad I never even carried the notion of being with you, you filthy whore.” She’d never heard him talk that much, her lungs burned as her sobbing grew more rapid. 

Jaune’s hands grabbed onto the back of her neck, she felt him squeeze his fingers wrapped to her throat squeezing the life out of her as he continued to rut her, to breed her. “Tsk, such a little bitch, getting off from being bred like the sow you are.” And with that Ren left her, left her as Jaune continued to strangle her. Her vision grew dim.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of you, you’re my little breeding sow after all~” Like that her vision went blank.

  
  


“AAAH!!” Her eyes snapped open, her nude body drenched in sweat, despite her vision blurred she knew she’d woken. “It… it was a dream…” She thanked the gods, she was alright, Rennie hadn’t abandoned her, she hadn’t been bred. That meant everything till now was a dream right? It had to be, there was no way any of that had been real. 

“Mmm~ Nora, it’s too early.” She heard Jaune-Jaune’s voice, good okay he sounded normal, everything was alright. Her joy shattered however, hands gripped her plump fleshy rear squeezing her large bottom in a tight grip. She felt them pull, dragging her body closer to another source of heat. Her eyes fluttered open as she found herself staring at toned muscles. Ones she recognized, dread filled her breast as she realized the past few weeks had been real after all. 

“No….” A soft whimper escaped her lips as she felt his hold on her tighten, his arms shifted to her waist as he pulled her close.

“Ngg, you’re so warm Nora.” Jaune’s eyes fluttered open as he pulled the smaller girl close to him. He’d been awake, he’d heard her screams of terror as she slept. A part of his heart broke, but well he had a job to do and he’d stick to it. He hated this really, but Nora had brought this on herself. Still, he’d shower her with love, love he knew Lian would never give her. His smile grew wide as he felt her pull away, it was odd, she was definitely stronger than him physically but the last few weeks had taken their toll on the smaller girl. 

Shifting his arms he lifted her closer pulling her face to face with him, he could see the fear in her gorgeous turquoise eyes, even as she tried to look away. Shifting his head he continued to hold her tight, his lips trailed to the various hickies he’d laid upon her from the previous days. Trailing soft kisses down her collarbone he felt her shiver at his touch. “Good morning gorgeous.”

Nora bit her lip as warmth began to spread across her cheeks, avoiding his longing gaze she stared down. She hated how she could see how much he’d come along since initiation, how much broader he was. She hated how strong his grip on her waist was, she didn’t him being the one waking her, he wasn’t Rennie, he wasn’t the one her heart belonged to. 

She continued to ignore him as he pulled her closer, his forehead pressed against hers. She did her best to not look into his eyes, his hypnotically azure gems. She missed him, missed how he used to be, her big brother. But now he was someone else, someone that threatened her peace. She wished she had the strength, the strength to fight back, but she was so very tired.

Her body had nearly given out several times already, but she held on, held to the last of her hope that she’d be able to save Rennie. Though… she feared if she’d be able to save herself. 

As his member pressed against her thighs she stilled, fear sunk into her belly as he held her closer. 

“Mmm, your thighs are so nice, they’re thick and muscular, yet squishy enough that I can enjoy your fleshy texture.” She felt the tip of his member brush against her entrance, prying her lips apart as he skirted past. 

“Oh~ You’re soaking, your dream must have been quite something.” 

A pit in her stomach grew as he continued to speak, she hated him so much, she hated him with all her heart. She didn’t know it was possible to go from loving someone as dearly as she had to hating him as much as she did now. He apparently missed her scowl as he continued to slide his hot member against her thighs. She felt him shift higher.

“Mmm.” She tried to bite down the small gasp that escaped her lips as his hips bucked, his cock grinding against her wet folds. 

“I can’t wait to really get to use it, I bet you’ll be amazing.” She hated him, hated hated hated him so much. Still she had no strength, her body was lacking energy, mental, physical, and emotional exhaustion had taken their toll on her.

His grip on her grew tighter, his nails digging into her flesh as his pace rapidly increased. She was close, so she figured he was just as close. Her orgasm hit, “NnnnNNNNn!” She did her best to stifle her loud squeals but she couldn’t help it. Her body betrayed her heart as she convulsed. 

She felt him pull, allowing her some distance as she attempted to catch her breath. Though once more her body stilled as she felt his fingers slip between her thighs. Their eyes met for the first time this morning as she felt his fingers dig into her cavern slipping and massaging her plump mound.

“You’re soaking Nora, even more than before, your pussy’s so hot.” 

**Squelch**

**Squelch**

She felt his single finger slide in and out of her pussy, her body betrayed her once more as she felt herself clamp down. The invading digit squirmed and rubbed against her walls, she’d never had anything reach that far, her own fingers were too small. She squirmed at his touch, her hips gerw closer to his touch as her body acted on her own. Tears slipped from her red puffy eyes as she found herself unable to look away. His warm smile nearly charmed her broken heart, but she remembered her hatred even as he continued to massage her quivering lips. Even as his fingers scratched itches she’d never been able to scratch on her own. 

“Wow, you’re going to melt my fingers off at this rate.” 

**Slap slap**

She almost missed the sound of smacking flesh, her eyes descended downwards as she noticed he was stroking his cock. Though, the moment she looked down, his hand left his… his large… thick… meaty… tasty… looking cock. 

He gripped onto hers once more, pulling both her hands closer as he continued teasing her folds. Haze filled her head as sparks clattered around her brain, the tick scent of his unclean member washed through her nose. His musk overpowering her senses she felt herself succumb to his actions. 

Before she knew it he’d moved her hands to his cock, on automation she began to stroke his hot pulsing member, his fingers continued to dance around her pussy. Pleasure splintered through her core as she lost herself to ecstasy once more, her body shivered at his touch and she felt her mind go blank, no longer able to think. Still she moved, her actions no longer her own as she felt his cock twitch in her hands, he was close and she’d be the one bringing him to the edge all on her own. She failed to notice his lips sliding across his fingers, tasting her sweet salty nectar. “Mmm~ I can't wait to taste you more directly in the future.”

She felt his feet shift, slipping towards her own he put something around her ankles. She didn’t have the time to think as whatever it was began to shift against her thighs. She hadn’t realized he’d slipped her own panties on, ones he’d taken from last night, ones that he had a plan for. 

He felt his cock twitch, his own orgasm hit as he prepared to empty his balls. Grabbing her hands he drew closer, sliding the tip of his cock into her thighs snuggling against and between her moist mound. He felt his seed spilled from his cock, splashing against her plump mound painting her lower lips in his thick white color.   
  
  
Nora’s haze cleared as she felt his warm seed cover her pussy, spreading across her lips as he slipped and slid against her soft walls. She felt panic fill her chest as the thought of it getting inside her clouded her judgement. Things only grew worse once he finished, her thighs and pussy dripped with his cum, his hands slid down grabbing her panties she’d yet to realize he’d slipped onto her legs. She felt him pull up, her own clothing wedged against her pussy. 

“There we go~ Going to need you to wear those all day, you’ll do that for me right?” 

Her voice caught in her throat she found herself unable to speek, instead she eyed him. He apparently took this as confirmation, as she felt his hands wrap around her head pulling her closer to him. 

He pulled her into a passionate kiss, her heart beat rapidly in her chest as he held her close. His right hand kept her from moving her head away while his left pulled her waist against his. She felt his tongue invade her mouth, tasting her for the first time, stealing her lips for his own she knew she was doomed. Her thoughts of escaping slowly vanished from her mind as she did her best to hold back the oncoming sobs. She hated him, so so much… and still she squirmed at his touch, flushes of heat filled her body as he held her close, closer than anyone ever had.

  
  
  


He felt awful, his body didn’t listen to anything he commanded, exhaustion had overtaken him completely as he’d been used as nothing more than a toy these last few days. He’d been awake for a few minutes by now, but still he lacked the strength to fully do anything, not that they’d let him. He needed to turn his head, he needed to see Nora and make sure she was alright, but he was sore, exhausted, drained of life. Instead he simply watched the bodies that splayed out across the room.

WBY still hadn’t moved from yesterday, whatever had happened to them had been bad apparently, he would have felt pity if only for the fact he was sure he’d been through the worst of it in their stead. Then he scanned the other three, he felt… he felt a deep seated hatred, one he’d never thought he’d feel for anyone but that… that thing. And yet here he was, glaring daggers at the two redheads that occupied Jaune’s bed, and Velvet… when did Velvet get there? 

His memories of the night before proved to be fuzzy as he could barely recollect anything, his thoughts a mess. The only real thing he could focus on was his ass, sore and tired, his rear had been thoroughly pounded by Jaune’s penis… speaking of which where was the bastard? 

He felt a pang of panic as he realized his ‘leader’ was gone, “No… please no…” He couldn’t turn around, he didn’t have the strength, but he needed to see if Nora was alright. He needed to make sure she was okay, however, before he could even turn his head he heard the door open. 

His heart sank, Jaune had walked into the room carrying a nearly nude Nora, short of her panties which… which were filled with what appeared to be his semen. “She’s a real handful.” 

Once more a piece of Ren died that day, as he felt his strength slowly return he missed Jaune passing him, the sounds of the bed springing were the only clues he got that Nora had been placed on her bed. “She’s something else, at least now she has someone to show her some love right?” For the first time in a long time Ren felt sobs start to grow, a burning sensation filled his throat as he tried to hold back his tears.

Jaune stared at the clock, it was still pretty early so they had some time to all get cleaned up and get ready for class. Well all of them except for Nora, he wasn’t going to let her shower, he wanted her to swim in his scent for the rest of the day, really let her marinate in it. 

Letting out a yawn he figured he should get cleaned first, since he was the only one awake, though… he caught Lian’s slight movements, a wicked smile crept upon his face as he made his way towards his bed. “Come on sleepy head, let’s get you cleaned up too, you reek.” He pulled her and felt a bit of resistance, oh my, Lian was trying to resist him. Well this was going to be fun. 

With more force he pulled Lian closer to him, picking him up in a bridal carry. “Heya, I know you’re awake Lian. It’s time for us to get ready for the day~ Though I suppose we can have some fun first, just the two of us.” 

Ren shuddered, he didn't have any more fun with Jaune, he hated being used like a toy. He tried to struggle but he couldn’t muster the strength to escape the larger boys hold. Before he knew it he heard the shower head turn on, he hadn’t even noticed them getting in the restroom but here they were, under scores of hot water. 

“You know, Nora tastes incredibly sweet, must be all that syrup she eats.” 

Ren didn’t like that, he hated the way that Jaune insinuated what he hoped hadn’t happened. 

“In fact…” Ren felt Jaune apply pressure to his shoulders, forcing him to his knees again, on instinct he felt the need to hurl, even more so once he took a deep breath. Jaune’s vile scent filled his nose, his disgusting musk mixed with the various girls he’d been fucking silly recently. He hated it, it was disgusting, yet he couldn't look away even as he felt the tip brush against his lips. 

“Give it a lick, it’s still warm and fresh from her juices you know, though there’s a bit of my cum on the tip. I had a really good time with her a moment ago~” 

He kept his mouth shut, even as Jaune’s hot cock pressed against his lips, threatening to force them open. “Come on Lian~ Don’t make me force you to open that pretty little mouth of yours. I’d hate to have to hurt you.” 

He didn’t budge, even as he felt the tip of his cock slide across his mouth smearing his lips in precum. He shuttered, hating the smell hating everything that was happening. 

“Come~ You can taste Nora if you want~” 

Ren felt Jaune’s cock brush against his nose, smearing his cum across his nostrils forcing him to take in his scent. Forcing him to smell his disgusting vile musk up close. 

His concentration broke as the smell became too much, and in that instant Jaune thrust his massive member into his mouth.

“Daaaaaaan~ Your mouth is the best, no one’s got those dick sucking lips quite like you do~” Ren gagged as Jaune’s cock slammed into the back of his throat smashing his tonsils against the roof of his mouth.

He felt Jaune grab his head, his fingers locking into his long hair and gripping him tightly. Lacking the strength to fight back he felt Jaune’s hands move. 

His head bobbed back and forth, his tongue running along the length tasting the multiple disgusting flavors that came from the others, that came from himself. It hadn’t become any easier from the first time, he still hated it, it was awful disgusting and vile. Yet… he found himself growing intoxicated, his focus becoming harder and harder to concentrate as his thoughts were filled with nothing but musk and the thick hard cock in front of him.

The kind of cock he didn’t have, the one he envied, Jaune’s manhood slipped in and out of his mouth, his saliva mixing with the droplets of precum that slid across his tongue. He found it easier and easier to handle as the seconds drew on. 

Even as Jaune pulled him close forcing his nose against his blonde pubic hairs, his pevlis smelled of sweat and sex. The scent was messing with Ren’s brain, he couldn’t think straight, couldn’t fight back as Jaune continued to pound his mouth.

**GLUCK**

**GLUCk**

**GLUCK**

**SQUELCH**

His throat filled with Jaune’s thick seed, his mouth began to overflow as Jaune continued to thrust, his hips like pistons rolling back and forth not yielding even as he goey white hot cum filled Ren’s mouth, dripped down his esophagus, filled his belly with protein.

His stomach hurt from the intense deluge of semen that filled his throat, he felt Jaune pull him close not releasing him. His breathing grew ragged as he tried to find air. Still Jaune didn’t move, he let him suffer, let him become still as his brain began to lose oxygen.

Only when he finished, only when Ren couldnt’ swallow it all, only after his nose was filled to brim with his cum and his seed spilled out of his mouth and nostrils did Jaune pull back. Finally he could breath, though that was short lived. 

“Fuck, you’re such a good fuck Lian. I want you to know… no matter what you’re my favorite. You were my first afterall~ I’ll always have a place for you okay?” Ren hated his honied words, hated the way he tried to make it seem like his situation was even slightly good.

He felt his body lift up, though without the proper amounts of oxygen he fell limp. He failed to notice Jaune lifting him up by his thighs pulling him close as he held him by his legs and split him apart. 

He found himself face down on the tile, water splashed against his face as Jaune lifted his ass up. He was going to get pounded but he couldn’t stop it, instead he could only beg. “Ja...ja.jj..jjj” He couldnt’ form words, “Plzz sttttap...plzzz” It’s all he could ask for, hoping his former friend would let him go.

“Sorry Lian, you know I need to have you.”  
 **SMACK** **  
**Jaune’s hand made contact with Lian’s plump rear, making sure to leave a nice reddened print. He loved Lian’s soft ass, it was one of his favorites, he wasn’t lying when he said he’d love Lian, he always would. He just had needs, and well Lian had a wonderful boypussy.

He wasted no time, his cock already hard and ready to go he pressed the tip against Lian’s winking entrance, she was ready to go too apparently. With out waiting for a response from his former friend turned into fleshlight he applied pressure. 

Lian was doing her best to hold on, her tight ass proved difficult at first, but with enough pressure he squeezed the head of his throbbing cock into Lian’s pink bud. He felt him shift under his pressure but that didn’t stop him. Once he had gained leeway he pushed all the way, his bulging cock slammed into Lian’s intestine smashing a bulge into his belly. 

Gripping tightly onto Lian’s baby making hips he began to thrust, his hips jerked back and forth as water splashed around them. His movements grew frantic and his breath became ragged as he lost himself in pleasure.

**SmAcK**

**SMACK**

Lian’s ass rippled with every smack, every time his hips pounded into his ass he could see the ripples, the quacking of his rear as his pace quickened. Soon he found himself completely on the other boy, his entire weight pinning his former friend to the hot tile floor.

Pain filled his rear, Jaune’s cock stretched him open, the pressure of his dick ramming into his intestine sent waves of pain throughout his body. His teeth clenched together as he did his best to hold out, he just needed to make sure that he could outlast Jaune, even as his body gave way and he felt pressure on his back.

Jaune’s cock smashed into his body, he felt his stomach morph as his insides twisted and turned at the other boy’s length. He felt Jaune’s cock smash into his belly, he could feel a bulge form on his gut as his m… leader… his former leader continued to pound him, using him like a cheap whore.

He nearly screamed in pain as he felt teeth sink into his shoulder, Jaune’s lips began to suckle on his flesh as he bit down grinding his teeth against Ren’s soft flesh. He felt tears fill his eyes as once again he felt shame form as an orgasm swelled in his belly. Everytime Jaune smashed into his prostate, everytime his cock applied pressure to his tiny balls from the other side he drew closer to hating himself more and more. He was drawing pleasure from this torture he was put through and he ahted every little bit of it. 

“Mmm~ MMMM~♥” Though he tried to hide it, moans began to escape his lips.

“Such.. Ugh… Such… a little… slut! You want my cock! You’re only… only good to take my dick Lian! Just… just give in, be my favorite cock slave!” 

He couldn’t help himself any longer, shame was thes strongest emotion he felt, but pleasure and pain also surged along. His loud moans filled the restroom battling the sounds of slapping wet flesh and the constant white noise of the shower as his leader pounded his ass over and over.

“Hahahaha! Look at you! If only you could see that slutty face of yours!” Jaune loved it, he loved how Lian was breaking, he knew it wouldn't be enough, his hatred for him was way too strong. But here int his moment he got to enjoy Lian’s stupid slutty face. As his cock continued to pound his beloved friend's tight boy pussy, he got to enjoy the view, Lian’s tongue was lolled out of her mouth, his eyes rolled back in his head and his hands spewed across the floor. 

He felt his orgasm hit, Lian’s gorgeous look was enough to send him over and he began to fill his friend up, his thick hot seed squirted and oozed into his friends intestine filling him with his color and scent. “God damn, if only I could get you pregnant!” He would have loved it, even as he continued to squirt ounces of his thick cum into his friend his hips didn’t stop. He found himself unable to control himself as his cock bottomed out and his balls emptied themselves.

“Fuck… I gotta piss so bad now…” He needed to use there restroom something fierce, but it felt too good to leave Lian’s ass now. 

Then an idea hit him, “Well, you’re getting upgraded to my personal toilet too I guess.” 

Lian didn’t have time to react as he felt another hot liquid fill his insides, this one sprayed out in extreme amounts and strength. He felt his belly burn as Jaune’s waste began to fill his insides, “no no no no!” Jaune was peeing inside of him, and he wasn’t stopping, Jaune’s hips pressed against his ass not allowing him to escape as he was used as a literal toilet, violated in ways he’d yet to be violated. 

As Jaune pulled out, he felt several liquids ooze out of his ass, Jaune’s thicker cum came out in thick blobs, while his piss sipped out in steady streams. He found himself unable to move, his energy once again drained, tears escaping his shut eyes. He hated this so much, he hated Jaune…

“Damn… you’re gorgeous.

Jaune couldn’t help but admire his handiwork, a new fetish possibly blooming in him as he watched his piss cleanse out his thick semen from Lian’s winking rectum. He loved his little pets oh so much, he should have done this sooner honestly.


	5. Omake!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an omake chapter that came from an Ask before I started this series.  
> It's from a friend of mine, whose a far better smut writer than I am. However they wish to remain anonymous

Heyo! So how did the girls, PN and RWBY, react to Jaune deciding to break Ren one day and make him his little trap bitch?

Well, lets go through their reactions, shall we?

**Nora:** Utterly horrified. Ren was supposed to be her husband, the father of her future babies! He couldn’t do that if he was Jaune-Jaune’s bitch. But she could do nothing, Jaune ordering Pyrrha to keep her restrained as he claimed Ren in front of her, his small cock bouncing in front of her face, drops of cum flying from the tip and coating her face. Humiliation filled her as Jaune said that just from that, there was no way Ren would be able to ever please her.

**Pyrrha:** More turned on than she ever cared to admit. Seeing Jaune so dominant and just claiming Ren as his….her core clenched, gobbling up her panties as she watched…and recorded. She usually couldn’t help herself, fingering herself as she watched, loving that the boy she believed in was being the man she had seen that day that they started Beacon. She also found it so much easier to confess to Jaune…and luckily for her, he accepted, letting her often play with his, now _their_ , little subby trap slut. Also used her semblance to make a beautiful cage for Ren to wear.

**Ruby:** Shocked, but not for the reasons that most would think. She felt warmth fill her when she watched Jaune dominate Ren, her pussy tingling as she side eyed her overly prissy teammate, imagining her collared and eating her out on command. She would have to find time to ask Jaune for some tips…

**Weiss:** The white haired girl was disgusted, for more than a fair few reasons. One, it was Jaune. Two, considering how bigoted her family was, homosexuality was also something that was looked down upon in the Schnee household, and Three, she _hated_ the fact that Ren looked cuter than her!

**Blake:** Incised. Kinky sex was fine, her books were full of it, having scenes of debauchery that almost no one could believe if they didn’t read it, but the fact that Jaune put a _collar_ on Ren ranked at every fiber in her being.

**Yang:** A mix of turned on and disturbed. Turned on because of the obvious, she got free views to sex whenever Jaune wanted to get off, and Ren actually made a pretty cute girl, and his moans were the cutest. No, the disturbed part came from the fact she was envisioning herself in Jaune’s position and Blake in Ren’s. She licked her lips at the thought of leading the broken faunus around on all fours by collar and lead.

**Velvet:** Velvet was shocked, but terribly aroused, staring as Jaune led Ren around in the girl’s uniform, bending him over and thrusting into him with that massive breeding spire he called a cock whenever he got horny. Her cheeks were a constant red around him, as she imagined being his precious bunny, him rubbing her ears and rutting into her soaking pussy whenever he wanted, where she could do nothing to stop it…she really needed to talk to him, her panties were a constant swamp around him now!

**Glynda:** Glynda was very proud of Jaune. While he may never be the strongest huntsman, he gained the dominance factor that was necessary to be a proper leader. She just wished that he would be quieter if he needed release in her classroom…


	6. The Climax Draws Near!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive!
> 
> So sorry I haven't been posting anything for a while, I haven't exactly been in the best of moods and only recently got over some serious depression/anxiety/burnout!   
> I should hopefully be back in the swing of things, also I'm proud to announce that Breaking ren has only 2 to 3 more chapters!
> 
> Then I'll be moving onto the sequel Breaking Beacon!

“Nggh! MMMN!!!” Jaune couldn’t help but smile as he watched the girls having fun. Pyrrha and Ruby had really gotten into their roles as dom’s. Heck Velvet had become quite the top pet, she’d taken the reins well and had become the alpha of their shared slaves. At least when it came to the WBY girls. 

She’d become especially dominant over Blake, he’d been surprised at how forward she was about insisting on being the one to train the cat Faunus. If she was going to be that gungho about it he wasn’t going to tell her no. She’d been an amazing pet up till now, heck it had been her idea to get the girls tattooed with their owner’s markings. That… that had been interesting. Turning his eyes back to the girls who were sitting on what amounted to 6 beds all pulled together, they’d gotten permission. He couldn’t help but feel a bit of pride, and some fear, in their current actions.

He paid special attention to those markings as his loves had their way with their own special pets. The three of them had been using specially made strap-ons, ones that were made after his own member, he still wasn’t sure how to feel about that honestly. They were currently pounding the WBY girls into submission, Velvet was currently rutting Blake into submission. Her pussy stretched wide open as the massive silicone member nearly split her apart. He eyed the fiery red rose inked above her womb surrounded by a heart, signifying that she was Ruby’s little pet. “Ya little slut! You like this cock don’t ya?! You want the real thing?! Master’s dick is too good for you!” He had no idea where Velvet had learned to talk that way, he certainly didn’t enjoy swearing that much when he was training them, but she probably had some kind of vendetta against Blake if her enthusiasm was anything to go off of. Velvet herself had his own golden arc’s with Pyrrha’s spear piercing through the center. She was their shared little bunny, their beloved little pet.

“This is embarrassing! Why is my big sister such a dirty slut!” He’d need to talk to Ruby later, but for now he simply relaxed, his back pressed against the wall as his little rose pulled on her sister's golden hair. Thick strands of blonde roped around both her hands as she forced her back to arch. Like Velvet she was using a custom shaped Strap-on, unlike Velvet she was really going at it. Her sister's belly bulged as she continued to slam into her over and over. He couldn’t see it from here, but if he had to guess the busty blonde was probably knocked out at this point, Ruby had been at it for hours by this point after all. “All you’ll be good for is being Jaune’s breeding toy! You’ll have his babies and you’ll love it! And unlike that skank of a mother of yours I won’t let you run away!” Oh boy, he loved Ruby, he really did, but there was definitely some pent up family issues there.

Then there was Pyrrha, who was currently sitting on one of the many beds with Weiss’ head currently planted between her thighs. “You're a good little slut, this is where you belonged, Weiss. Nnngh!♥!” He watched as Pyrrha’s head flicked backwards, her eyes closed shut as the once great Heiress continued to work her little tongue through her mistress's sloppy wet lips. “You didn’t deserve me as your partner! Oh god! That’s good! Yeah like that! You only deserved to be beneath me, to be beneath Ruby, to be beneath your beloved master Jaune~” 

“Mmmhmm!” Weiss had taken to her act as a subby slut quite well, she’d actually requested to have all three of their emblems tattooed on her. Who would have known that when she broke, she really broke. Not that he was complaining, they’d of course given her the honor of having him actually take her virginity. The other two girls? They’d been quite rough with, rubber toys were all they’d gotten for their first times, though he suspected Blake hadn’t been a virgin. She’d taken that toy like a champion, though a few quick thrusts from Velvet had put her down pretty quickly.

**SCHLURP ♥**

Finally his attention drew down to between his legs, a head of brown bobbed back and forth, their hands tied behind their back as he continued to force the figure below him to take him down to the base. 

Velvet’s old team leader, Coco Adel, was currently being forced to take his massive cock down her tight little throat. He’d been surprised when she’d first shown up, but man was she damn useful. Not only did she make a good personal fuck toy, she’d also helped him figured out his semblance! As her throat squeezed down on his cock his thoughts fell back to a few days ago. 

When jaune had woken up that morning something had been different… odd even? He felt something was off, something was wrong with his body. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but then when he turned towards his ‘friends’, namely the sleeping Nora to his left and the sleeping Lian to his right he’d noticed something odd. Hey could visually see their aura, but it… it looked faded? He wasn’t quite sure what was causing that, or why he could. 

He was drawn from his thoughts as someone decided to rudely knock on their door. “ARC! OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR!” He felt a headache coming on as the screeching sound grew louder, it was Velvet’s damned team leader. 

He wanted to ignore her, but when Pyrrha and Ruby started to stir he decided it was best to actually answer the damned thing. Reaching the door he pulled the knob and was about to pull it open when it suddenly slammed in his face forcing him to reel back in surprise. 

“THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG?!” There was a pause, “THE HELL IS THAT SMELL?!” 

There she was, quite possibly one of the most annoying people Jaune had the displeasure to meet, the ever bossy Coco Adel. “The hell Coco! You can’t just barge into peoples rooms!”

“Don’t give me that Arc! Where the hell is Velv…” Her voice was cut short as she found the object of her current objective as well as not so secret affection currently spewed on one of the beds cum dripping from every orifice. Without warning she grabbed onto Jaune… “THE FUCK IS GOING ON!? WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU NAKED! THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY HONEY BUNNY?!”

He wasn’t going to take this, it was way too early in the morning and she was starting to wake people up with her yelling. Grabbing her arm, his aura flashed brightly, he noticed that her aura flared for just a moment, and finally a small wispy bar appeared at the top of her head. In an instant it filled, and once it did she began to shake. Her mouth shut tightly as she tried to keep herself steady. He’d seen this enough times in the last few weeks to realize what exactly was happening, she was orgasming! His eyes fell to her crotch, her once dry set of clothing became a pool of bodily fluids. He noticed the bar continuously fill and then empty, over and over she was hitting an orgasm, squirting every time to match pace. Letting her go he watched as the once cocky girl hit the ground, her body spasming over and over as she was just hit by the strongest set of climaxes that she’d ever had. 

It took a full moment to realize what had happened, another minute to walk past the knocked out girl, and a third to finally close the door. Once he made sure it was closed he turned towards the currently awake members of the room. 

“Jaune… what was that…” It was Pyrrha who spoke first. 

“I… I think I just forced her to orgasm…” 

“Shit!” Velvet pretty much summed everything up for the group.

“So… what’s the plan?” Ruby was the next to speak. 

“We break her!” 

“Vel she’s your team leader!”

“So?! She came in here and tried to give you trouble! Besides, I want to see you break a lesbian! Show her how mighty your cock is! Make her worship it! Please please please!” 

He really couldn’t say no to that happy look of hers, she was the best pet a master could ask for.

“Alright, because you asked.” Without a care in the world he grabbed the fashionista by one of her arms and dragged her onto the bed. 

“Let's wait for her to get up, I want to play with my semblance.”.

When Coco came too she didn’t know what to expect, her body was drained, exhausted from experiencing what felt like tens of orgasms all at the same time! As she came too she attempted to move but found herself unable too, something was holding onto her arms… now that she thought about it she was incredibly uncomfortable. “Oh good she’s awake! You can breed her now! Please please please!” That was Vel’s voice! What did she mean to breed her?! 

Finally coming too she realized something, her arms were locked behind her back and her legs were pulled through the loops. Everytime she attempted to undo her self bound body she felt pain rush through her. “Wha!? What’s going on?!” She couldn’t yell, her entire body ached, her energy drained from her.

“Isn’t it obvious?!” Velvet’s voice was far too chipper for this! “You’re going to be bred! We don’t actually have someone to really handle his virile seed! Gotta produce some heirs! I’m so glad that you chose to volunteer Coco!” 

“What?! I! No! I don’t like men! Honey Bunny why?!”

“I’m not your honey bunny! I’m master Jaune’s little slutty bunny~ And that’s what makes it even better! You’ll love his cock! He’ll breed you nice and good, you’ll get to see why a cock is so much better for you!” 

She flinched, this was a joke, this was a joke right?! “Please… please tell me you’re joking!” No one answered, instead all she got were the gleeful smiles from the two redheads, Weiss, and her own Honey Bunny. “Help me please!” She tried to plead for help, but there was silence, the two other members of team RWBY said nothing, their eyes downcast. AS for the remaining members of Team JNPR? They didn’t even seem to be moving, though she could hear their silent sobs. 

**SCHLAP**

Her heart froze when she felt something prop against her belly. Turning down she saw that despicable Arc between her legs… then her eyes fell on IT. His… his massive cock, oh god it was as wide as her arm! He’d tear her apart, split her in half with that thing! “Jaune… Jaune please don’t do this! Please!” 

“Sorry Coco, but I REALLY want to breed you, just… wow… it’s feels so twisted, so sadistic! I just… I can’t resist putting a baby in you.” She felt his cock slide around her belly, thick strings of precum trailed across her stomach. Getting a good look at it she realized it reached well past her belly button. She was terrified, terrified of what this would do to her. “Going to make you my baby maker for the rest of your life.”

“You… you won’t get away with this! The professors will stop you!”

A giggle came from Pyrrha of all people, “Oh silly Coco, they know about this! Gotta breed new strong huntresses for the future after all.” 

Her last hope was gone, her body seized as he pulled back, his thick hot member dragging down her pelvis brushing across her neatly trimmed pubes. She felt the thick rod press against her treacherously wet lips. “Look at you, your mouth says no, but this slutty little body of yours is just begging me to put a baby in you.” 

“NNONOGOGGNGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOO!” Pain filled her lower body as he pushed himself inside of her. He moved slowly prolonging the pain that filled her walls as he stretched her wide open. “PULL OUT PULL OUT!” She could barely breathe, it was as if all the oxygen in her lungs had been forcefully stripped out as he paid her no mind. His cock continued to press forward, his glands splitting apart in ways that her fingers could never. 

Finally he stopped moving, he must have pushed himself all the way. “Damn! You’re tight… I’m almost halfway in.” 

“W...wah?!” Her eyes snapped open only to realize that he wasn’t lying. He’d pressed so far inside of her that she could see her belly bulge with his fat cock, and yet he wasn’t even halfway yet! The thought was maddening, she could scream.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!” And scream she did, as in one fell swoop he slammed against her cervix pushing against the walls in her womb as he nearly forced himself into her final wall of defense. 

  
  


**SQUELCH SQUELCH**

“PleASE PLEEAAAseeE!” His cock pumped in and out of Coco’s once unused pussy. His glands brushed against the ridges of her tight walls as he continued to pound the ever living life out of the lesbian slut in front of him. He applied more pressure pinning her to the bed beneath him, the bed rocked back and forth as she continued to squirt over and over, yet she couldn’t orgasm. He’d stopped her at the peak of her climax, her body yearned for sweet release but he refused to give it to her. 

“HELL NO! YOU DON’T CUM TILL I SAY SO!” His hips smashed into her posh rear over and over as he continued to plunge into her tight hole. His cock slammed into her cervix pressing forth and slamming straight through that final barrier.

“AAYEEEEE!” Her screams were music to his ears as she writhed in pain and pleasure. With that last barrier now slammed open he was able to push all the way inside of her. Already on the verge of cumming he thought to himself, really thought about it. Concentrating he felt his own orgasm die out, he’d managed to keep himself from cumming! 

Once more as he pushed himself further, slamming into the inner chamber of her womb, rearranging her insides another thought hit him. And with that thought he filled the slutty little bitch under him with his thick white globs. “NO NO NO! PLWEEEAZE NO!” 

“Mmm! Coco! You get to have his baby! That’s so good for a little slut like you!” Velvet really loved talking down to her former team leader, former because she could no longer be called that. She was Jaune’s little slut now, his little bitch, he’d turn her into quite the baby maker. He couldn’t wait to see her beg for his cock, like the little slut she was.

Even as his balls drained of their thick virile seed, he knew that he could do more, push it further! As he concentrated on her womb, as he concentrated on fucking the life out of her, he felt his cock harden. It was unreal, unlike any time he’d gone before, instead of being drained his vigor had been renewed. And once more, fresh globs of his white seed filled her hole. His cock continued to push her body to its limits. His thick seed spilling into her womb stretching it wide forcing her stomach to bloat as he found himself able to cum limitlessly. 

“It hurts! Please Stop! PWEEAASE!” He didn’t though, he continued to pump her full of cum. Then another idea hit him, he concentrated on her body. He could feel her convulse around him, he couldn’t see it but he could feel her womb eating his seed, drinking it and consuming every last drop. Her ovaries worked in overdrive, he was forcing her to ovulate, he could feel it! His semblance was insane, “no no no no no!” Apparently he could feel it too, she knew she was going to get pregnant, pregnant with the child of the man that stole her beloved, of the man who raped her and forced her into this dirty little cum drunk state. “Pweeaasshe staaaaahp!” 

“Wow.” It had been Weiss’ response that shook him out of his fuck drunk state. Turning towards the Heiress he watched her curiously. “Can… can you…. Can you do that to me?” Her words were honest and true, “May… may I have your child Master Jaune?” Who would have seen the day. Though… he noticed it wasn’t just her, every woman in this room, every single person. They had looks of lust, his beloved women touched their stomachs, he could tell they could feel their ovaries begging to be bred. His semblance was nuts, but he’d have to be careful, he’d have to make sure not to over use it. Not on his loved ones, pulling out of the broken bitch beneath him he took a deep breath. 

Though, the one that caught his attention, the one he nearly smiled at was Nora. He could tell she was watching him, her eyes trained on his rapid motions, especially as he continued to fill the little slut beneath him with his seed. Yes, he could definitely use this on her, he knew… he knew how to break her. Then he eyed Lian, she too stared at him, though obvious fear was plastered on her face. He knew why of course, he was going to have so much fun. 

Thick streams of semen flowed out of her bruised and battered pussy, her once pink flesh now burned red from his fierce thrusting. 

**SMACK**

With one quick slap to her ass he pulled out, taking a breath he concentrated once more, his once hard cock grew flaccid. “This… this has been a learning experience.” Without a care in the world he pushed the catatonic form of Coco out of the way, her body landing with a thump on the floor below the bed. 

Turning towards his little snow angel he couldn’t help but smile. “You want your turn?” 

Her response was to rapidly nod up and down, her breath ragged and her eyes dilated.

“Alright, get your cute little ass over here.” 

He watched as she shivered at his words, obviously overjoyed at his praise. 

  
  


Weiss couldn’t believe she hadn’t submitted before now! If she’d known how liberating being controlled by another was she would have let Jaune have his way with her from the get go. All that wasted time and she could have been on her knees where she belonged! Mistress Pyrrha was outstanding, and Master Jaune? She shivered at the sight of his massive cock, even in it’s soft state it was still an outstanding piece. She’d have to thank Ruby in the future, maybe get her a lifetime supply of dust. 

Slowly she moved onto the bed, her heart beat rapidly, she knew she was ready for this, she knew that she wanted this! But it still terrified her a little, terrified her that her small body was going to be pierced by his incredible rod. As she positioned herself in front of him she felt soft hands grab her shoulders, turning around she found Velvet eyeing her with a certain fondness that made her shiver. The master and mistresses most beloved pet, oh how Weiss envied her, if only she’d submitted on her own. Unfortunately that was in the past, for the time being she could only count her blessings. She was sure that if she was a good girl she’d get all of the love and care she hoped for, oh maybe she would introduce her sister and little brother to them! She was sure master Jaune could use another femboy to fuck.

Her breath hitched as she felt a meaty slap against her belly, her eyes widened as she watched Master Jaune’s massive member grow hard, slick strings of semen dripped and spread across her pale white belly while his cock stretched out to its full length. She felt her body shudder in anticipation once she saw just how big it was up close, he’d tear her apart. She’d seen him go wild on other girls, but now that it was her turn, the anticipation was killing her. She couldn’t wait for it to spread her open, to reach places no silly toy could ever hope to reach. 

Her eyes fell on Ruby and Pyrrha, each taking his side, their hands rubbing across his length preparing him for the task at hand. She couldn’t resist the desire in his eyes, her stomach fluttered as he pulled back, his meaty fat dick slapping her belly as he did so. 

It didn’t take long for him to reach her entrance, she mewed when she felt the heat radiating off of his thick pulsing fuckrod. Her toes curled as he pressed forward, pressing past her tight slit he paid no heed for her well being, just how she loved it! She wanted to clench her teeth, close her eyes, pray for it to be over as the pain filled her insides. But she was a good girl; she was his little Snow Angel, so she didn’t. She took it, her eyes glued upon her lower body as she watched it bulge wide open. She’d been so incredibly wet that passage had proven easy, her moist viscous tunnels opened wide as he continued his adventure forward. 

Her body shook with pleasure as his thick glands rubbed against her internal ridges, she felt soft hands rub her thighs bringing her soft comfort as she took deep breaths. Finally she felt him press against her cervix, she felt her womb quiver upon contact. “Our first kiss was between our privates~” Her eyes snapped up as she felt a warm breath against her face, he’d drawn so close to her, she’d been so caught up in her own sense of pleasure that she’d paid no heed to her master oh how stupid she was! 

“Weiss~ I want you to submit to me, you’re my little Snow Angel, my personal fuck toy. I want you to tell me, to beg me, and maybe I’ll give you a kiss?” 

For seconds that felt like an eternity she simply stared into her master’s eyes. Her icey blue peering into his gorgeous sapphires, he truly was a forgiving master. He’d forgiven her for her past transgressions and only wanted her absolute obedience in return, truly forgiving. 

“I’m your little Snow Angel~ I have no other reason to exist than to be yours master! Please breed me! Please use me! Fill me with your thick precious seed that I don’t have any right to! Break me! Use me! FUCK ME!” 

“Good girl!” And like that her entire little empty world felt so much bigger, he pressed his lips against hers pulling her into the most intense and loving kiss she’d ever experienced. In her open surrender his tongue invaded her mouth forcefully taking all of her for himself. She felt his hips move, her insides squeezed against his massive cock in hopes of preventing him from leaving, but he was so much stronger than her so much more than her! She could never prevent him from having what he wanted, from the very beginning she would have been his, his to love his to breed! If she’d given in earlier she may have had a better position, maybe she could have been in Ruby’s place, but now she was going to have to make due with being his breeding slut. But at least she’d be his personal baby maker, unlike Blake and Yang, who knew what he’d do with them. She’d made the right decision, Neptune would have never been able to satisfy her like this, she’d have to break it off with him soon…

**SCHLICK SCHMACK SCHLICK!**

As their lips parted she felt herself yearning more, she wanted all of his taste, she’d truly become his and theirs. Her chest heaved up and down as his hips rocked back and forth his movements turning into a burning pitch. She found herself unable to speak, loud moans being the only way she could communicate, yet she knew he knew what she wanted. Her body burned and begged for him, her pussy gripped his cock as tightly as possible as he continued to pound her. Her stomach bulged with every thrust, she could feel her insides twisting and jumbling with each powerful push. Her pussy molded to the shape of his massive member, she’d never be satisfied with another and she wouldn’t have it any other way.

As she felt her orgasm begin to bundle within her loins her legs subconscious wrapped around his waist pulling him closer. Her pale white skin now coated in a feverish red tint as her breathing grew faster and faster. Her lungs burned from the intense mating that he put her through, she felt him press against her pushing his body weight into her for the best possible position. Her heart fluttered widely as his grunting grew louder and louder, he was so close! She was going to be bred, she couldn’t wait! 

In an instant she felt her womb flood with his thick seed, the force of the action was enough to push her over the edge. Her world became hazy as he continued to spear her, his seed flowingly endlessly into her needy hungry womb. She could feel her ovaries quake in anticipation for the future, then she felt something else. His aura flooded her body, her orgasm hitting a new pitch as she felt the aura concentrate in her ovaries. 

It was his new semblance! He was flooding her with Aura, making sure she’d definitely get pregnant! “GET PREGNANT GET PREGNANT GET PREGNANT!” He chanted over and over as he continued his hard rapid thrusts. Her body convulsed as she was hit by orgasm after orgasm, she’d never felt this amazing before! Her mind shut off, everything but the sense of pleasure had been evicted from her thoughts! She was nothing more than his breeding toy and it was the highlight of her entire life! And like that everything went black.

  
  


Jaune smiled at the memory, he’d continued to thrust and breed Weiss for literal hours after that, even after she’d stopped moving he’d continued to fill her precious little hole. He knew she was pregnant with his child and couldn’t wait for her to start showing. He couldn’t wait for Coco to start showing either, he wondered what the school would say when Coco a well known lesbian showed up with a baby bump. The thought tickled his cruel sadistic nature as he stared down at the girl who hungrily sucked on his cock like her life was on the line. It’d taken a bit after but she’d been fucked so silly that she could barely go a day without begging for his cock now. She’d become so addicted that she had to give up her position as the leader of CFVY, their team disbanded now that half its members were wrapped around his dick. 

The professors hadn’t minded, they knew he’d be able to breed a new generation of huntsmen for them after all, and with the discovery of his semblance they’d see about lining up a venerable smorgasbord of high quality huntresses for him to breed and fuck. Apparently Glynda herself was on that list! Oh he just couldn’t wait to pound that damn hot milf’s pussy. He respected the woman, but well he still remembered how she’d treated him the first few weeks into Beacon. 

That would have to wait of course, for now he still had to finish breaking Nora and Lian, they were his top priority. Turning to his left he eyed Lian whose eyes had grown hazy over the last few days. She was so damn close to being broken! He knew it would only take a little more to really push her over the edge, to make her his forever! His perfect little trap slut, then there was Nora. Her eyes were defiant, full of life and vigor! God he loved the woman, he couldn’t wait for her to break, but she was special, he wanted her to want him. Wanted her to crave him before he did anything, and that’s where the date would come in! He’d prepared quite the evening for the two, and the girls had picked her out the most delicious dress, a nice satin that had a bareback all the way down to her plump fuckable ass. The open high slits made it easy access as well as showed she’d be wearing no underwear! He couldn’t wait, he’d end that night with finally breeding his beloved Valkyrie. 

He shuddered at the thought, looking at the time he smiled. “Oh! Girls, I’m going to need you to get Nora ready for our Date, it’s almost time!” At the end of his sentence he activated his semblance, thick streams of semen flooded Coco’s throat. His hands wrapped around her dark brown hair pulling her head to the base of his cock. He could feel her throat quiver and shake in panic as she did her best to swallow his thick seed. She wouldn’t need to eat tonight, she’d have her fill of protein after all~ 

Only after her nose was filled with his thick seed and her eyes rolled to the back of her head did he pull out, his seed continued to spill onto her unconscious body as he got up. “Alright Lian, help me get ready as well~” Lian’s eyes stared upwards, she made no motion or attempt to fight back as he grabbed her and pulled her along. 

Making his way into the shower he turned on the hot water, tossing Lian in first, who instinctively got her on her knees. She at least knew her place, “I’m going to fuck Nora tonight, going to make her want my cock more than anything else. You’re going to love what I do to her, I just know it! Going to break that thick fat ass of hers, breed her like the sow she was meant to be. I really owe you, you know that?” 

And like that, with the mention of Nora, Lian’s eyes lit up again, good good! He didn’t want her to lose all that fight! He watched as Lian tried to pull away, tried to move her pretty little face away from his throbbing cock. But he didn't give her the chance, once more he grabbed his little femboy sluts face and prying her cute little mouth open with his cock sliding in. He made sure to only put it in a little, he wanted Lian to clean it properly after all. “Mmm~ That’s my cute little subby trap.” He let out soft moans as Lian’s tongue roamed around his glands, making sure to lap up any of the crusted and left over cum that Coco’s useless mouth failed to do. 

“I can’t wait~ Going to breed her all night long, she’s going to come back just absolutely drunk on my cum. It’s going to be amazing~ Then I’ll be back and I’ll make sure to breed you okay?” 

Lian didn’t respond, she only glared at Jaune, a glare that did wonderful things to him. He didn’t know when it happened, but he’d grown into quite the sadist, and he loved it. He let Lian move on their own as he began to wash himself, his little traps mouth moved up and down his length that little tongue of hers ran across every pulsing vein in an attempt to get him nice and clean. 

Lian had become such an expert at sucking cock, “You’re so good at this, you were practically born to take my dick! If only we’d met sooner.” He felt his balls tighten as he let a natural orgasm hit, his hot seed spilled and flooded Lian’s mouth. They knew better than to move back, there would have been consequences, and not just for her. Her suction continued till she got every last drop out of Jaune’s thick rod. “You're such a good girl… now get up. I’ll help you out before I go and get your… my girl pregnant.” 

Lian got up, turning around and propping her thick bubbly butt up for Jaune,  **SMACK** , he made sure to give it a few good slaps for good measure before he brought his still hard member against Lian’s round wet ass. Making sure to slap his cock against it for good measure he slipped the head between his pillowy rear pressing against his already winking hole. “Knew you wanted my cock you little slut.” And with that he slammed it inside of Lian’s tight boy pussy.

As the girls prepared Nora, they could hear the loud moans that only Lian gave off when she was being fucked. For all her wanton denial, she sure loved taking Jaune’s cock up that tiny little boypussy of hers. Ruby and Pyrrha couldn’t help but giggle, Lian had been a miracle for all of them, yet Nora alone hated this… she would get Jaune. She’d get him tonight and make him regret everything.


End file.
